Storm Effect
by SoulWithinABody
Summary: -Rev! Kevedd- "Why don't you come up here & out of the rain, carrot top?" Edd watched the boys internal struggle several seconds, growing irritated. Finally, he strode over to the distracted boy & hooked his fingers in Kevin's belt loops. He looked up, startled. Edd sniggered, walking backward & pulling him toward the door. "You think to much Pumpkin." He whispered in his ear.
1. Chapter1: Out of the Rain

_**So hi my darlings, this is a "Reverse Kevedd" story. Which basically means: Edd has the outgoing/cocky personality but is still intelligent and has the same family life. Kevin is nerdy/shy and has normal family life.**_

_**Okay! Onto the story. Not sure how long it will be. Thoughts? Anyway, here it is, Enjoy!**_

_**. **_

.

.

It was pouring rain and Edd was trudging home from the library. As much as liked to deny, and even scorn the idea, the silence of his house really did get to him at times. It was cold and eerie...

The light rain was soon turning heavy and vicious. Edd started jogging, glad he'd left his books in his locker. Finally reaching his doorway, he paused before going in. It was hard sometimes, constantly being alone.

Edd sighed and shifted his jacket to grab his keys. A flash of ginger caught the corner of his eye. He turned just in time to see little Kevin running for home, still several blocks away. Edd smirked, leaning against the now open door frame. "Hey, Pumpkin!" He hollered, enjoying the way the boy froze and turned in fear.

Kevin looked up and gulped. Edd leaned against his door with an amused expression. He felt his face warm and his hands start to shake. "Hello Eddward." He called back shakily. He blushed harder, hearing the boy chuckle.

"Why don't you come up here and out of the rain, carrot top?" He asked, although it sounded more like an order. Kevin looked up, getting a face full of water. "N-No I'm f-fine." He sputtered, wiping water off his glasses. In all honesty, Kevin wanted nothing more than to run into the dry house full speed. His house was still a few blocks away. He was cold, wet, tired, and hungry.

The only problem was... It was Eddward Vincent's house. The boy that cornered him in the hall just to steal his hat or snatch a book. The boy that made his heart pound in a way it wasn't supposed too..All in all, Edd was intimidating.

Edd watched the boys internal struggle for several seconds, growing irritated. Finally, he strode over to the distracted boy and hooked his fingers in Kevin's belt loops. The ginger looked up, startled. Edd sniggered, walking backward while pulling him toward the house.

"Honestly Pumpkin, you think to much." He whispered in his ear. To say Kevin was surprised would be the understatement of the century. Edd was sneaky, sarcastic, and rough, but never an outright flirt! Especially to men!

Before Kevin could fully process what was happening, he was inside the one house in the neighborhood, he feared. He felt himself being pushed roughly against the closed door and flushed. Edd smiled darkly. "Now was that so hard?" He whispered. Kevin gulped in response.

Edd felt his heart beat a little faster, having Kevin so close to him... Alone. He pushed himself away, never losing his simper. "Relax copper top. I'm not gonna 'hurt' you." He stressed the second to last word.

Kevin felt his heart pound against his chest. As much as he hated it, he found the bad-boy attractive. It really was cliché. The nerd having a 'thing' for the cool kid... Kevin trained his eyes on the ground, willing the color to fade from his face. "OK..." He breathed shakily.

Edd watched the boy blushed hotly at their approximation. He smiled, satisfied. "Soda?" He turned toward the kitchen. Kevin hesitated and looked at the door. He told himself to grab the knob. When his hand didn't move, he scolded himself.

'What are you even doing here?' He mentally demanded. 'Eddward is a bully! Don't fall for it. Just leave. Leave now. He won't have a chance of chasing you down.' But would Eddward chase him down anyway? Even if he was in the room? Kevin liked to imagine so...

"You better not be trying to run Pun'kin. I'll drag you right back." Came a threatening yell from the kitchen. Kevin felt his heart stop. His hand froze, finally touching the brass handle. "Get your ass in here, ginger!" Kevin took his hand from the door, fighting the smile that threatened to show. "OK, OK... Coming." He grumbled half-heartedly.

Edd watched the shy boy shuffle nervously into the kitchen. The rain poured buckets now, blurring the windows and beating on the roof.

Eddward's eyes traveled down Kevin's body, making his mouth turn up in a sly smile. "Where ARE my manners?" He asked in mock exasperation. Kevin looked at him in surprise. "Look at you, soaked to the bone. You shouldn't be wearing that." He closed the distance of the room in three easy strides. Bending down the gingers ear he grinned. "Come, let's get you changed. Else you'll catch your death." Kevin shivered.

.

.

.

_**I know this chapter was short, so sorry! Writing next chapter As-We-Speak... Maybe... I might be eating too... Or sleeping... Even peeing perhaps... Point is, the next chapter will be up soon!**_

_**Lots of love/kisses/hugs/all-that-mushy-crap!**_

_**- Stay Auspicious**_


	2. Chapter 2: Phone Calls

_**Sooooo... Does anyone even read these? I know I don't. I just glaze over the top bold writing and skip strait to the story... Anyway, enjoy!**_

.

.

.

"Here ya are." Kevin clumsily caught the clothes thrown to him. "T-Thanks Eddward. You really d-don't have to." The gingers blush put his hair to shame. Edd chuckled and leaned back against the wall. "No problem pumpkin." He eyed the boy.

Kevin stiffened, realizing Edd wasn't about to leave. He turned awkwardly, his face growing g even hotter, if that was possible. He unbuttoned his shirt with shaky fingers, squeezing his eyes closed. This situation was shockingly similar to a dream he'd had not long ago, and this was the worst time to remember it. He gulped.

"W-Why did you invite me in?" Kevin tried to make conversation, reluctantly let his shirt slide to the floor. "I thought you hated me." He snatched the dry shirt, yanking it over his head with temporary relief.

Edd watched the wet shirt drop to the floor, letting his gaze roam every inch of skin visible. His mouth tightened into a frown at the gingers words. The expression only deepened at the speed Kevin replaced his shirt.

He quietly slipped behind the changing boy and picked the shirt up from the floor. "Of course not red." He purred in the boys ear, making him freeze, pants halfway down. "Really Kev, calm down." He chuckled again, brushing his hand against the boys hip.

The heated silence was shattered by a loud ringing. Edd immediately plucked the cell from Kevin's back pocket, making him work around.

**"Edd Vincent.**" Edd answered the phone. Kevin grabbed at it. "Hey! What are you doing?" He demanded. Edd ignored him, planting a hand on the gingers for-head to restrain him.

**"Edd who? I'm sorry, I must have the wrong number."**

The woman sounded confused. Edd chortled.

**"No ma'am. Calling for Kevin I assume?"**

**"Yes, actually. This is his mother. Who are you? Where is he?"**

She asked concerned. Edd gave Kevin a look. "It's your mother." He whispered. Kevin's eyes widened. "Give it to me!"

**"I'm a friend of his . He's fine, just a little wet. I saw him drenched outside and invited him in. Didn't want him to catch a cold."**

Kevin stopped fighting and just gawked at the boy. What was he playing at? What was he doing?

**"Oh, thank heavens! He's late, I was starting to get worried. It's fine if he stays there awhile. It's really coming down out there and his father has the car till late."**

She sounded happy her son even had friends. Edd shook his head at the thought.

**"Yes ma'am. I'll be sure to have him back by ten."**

He smirked at the expression Kevin got at his promise.

The rest of the conversation was mostly one-sided. gave Edd a long spiel about how excited she was that Edd made a new friend. Kevin just covered his face to block out the sight of Edd silently laughing at him.

Edd finally hung up the phone and tossed it to Kevin."What'd she say?" He mumbled. "Your mom practically begged me to let you spend the night." He chuckled. "I relented. Your lack of social life really bothers her." He turned toward the door. "You should fix that, she seems like a sweet lady."

Kevin finished changing, his mind in a muddled mess. He was confused. Spent the night? What happened to 'back by ten'? He jogged down the stairs after the boy, before coming to a strange realization. "Where are your parents?" He asked.

Edd grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and headed toward the living room. "Gone." He said simply. Kevin followed him, frowning. "Gone?" He repeated in confusion. Edd nodded. "Gone where?" The smaller boy pried. Edd shrugged and sprawled out on the couch. "Africa I believe."

Kevin stared at the boy a long moment. "So- are they always gone?" Edd nodded. "Pretty much." Kevin sat on the love seat in wonder. What would that freedom be like? All that time to yourself, no noise... "So, you can do anything you want?" He asked incredulously. Edd rolled his eyes is response.

"Well- why don't you throw parties, or have girls over, or... Something?" Kevin was honestly confused. Isn't that what popular kids did? Throw parties with their parents away? Edd laughed, making Kevin look up from his thinking. "Why would I do that?" He wondered. "When I can trap little gingers in my house."

Kevin stared at Edd in shock. "I-What?" He asked. Edd only smiled and sat up. Kevin watched him get up and walk toward him.

Edd bent down and placed his hands on either side of Kevin's chair. The ginger pressed his back into the chair in an attempt to put space between them. "You've never been kissed, have you Pumpkin?" He whispered.

.

.

.

**_How was it? Not done yet, of course! Next chapter is on the way, but what did you think? Good? Bad? Cheesy?_**

**_- Stay Golden Doll Face_**


	3. Chapter 3: Just Exercise

_**Thanks for the comments everyone! Lots of Lovey-Dovey-Mushy-Crap!**_

_**.**_

.

.

Kevin's eyes widened at the boy in front of him. The space between them seemed charged with electricity. "Yes." He nodded. He had kissed Nazz once. It had been sloppy, and awkward... He never felt the need to repeat the gesture.

Edd growled like a predator. "Kissing someone else and Being kissed, are two very different things." He shook his head. Kevin gulped. He wanted to let himself be kissed. He'd never wanted to kiss someone after Nazz, until now...

"I have to pee." Both boys were surprised at how high pitched the boys voice was. Edd laughed and strained. "Down the hall, second door on the right."

Kevin shut the door securely behind him. What was he thinking? Edd was playing with him. It was he was best at! Kevin gripped the sink, blushing furiously. He seemed to be doing a lot of that today...

Edd sighed in frustration. Kevin had been in the bathroom almost an hour! It seems Edd had scared him more than he'd intended. He growled under his breath and stood up. "I'm going down stairs Red. Follow." He yelled at the door, before stalking down stairs.

Kevin hesitantly followed the stairs down to the basement, afraid of what he'd find. It was dim and musky, but not dirty. Edd never let anything get dirty...

Edd glanced up from his weights and nodded to the corner. "Your backpack is over there. You should do your homework, I don't want your mom thinking I'm a bad influence." Kevin rolled his eyes, fighting a smile. "Aren't you?" He teased. Edd smirked with a shrug. "She doesn't have to know that."

Kevin settled down with his math, but his mind was far from the dark basement. He was thinking of his mother. She really did worry about him. Always asking why he never went out on Saturdays. Pressing the issue of dating. 'There's so many nice girls Kevin... Or boys' She had added softly, probably afraid of offending him. That's just how his mom was though. She never judged about things like that...

Kevin glanced up from his book and froze. Edd stood up, pulling some sort of weight on cords. But that's not was Kevin was gazing at. Edd was shirtless. Kevin watched the muscles tense and stretch with awe. It was beautiful.. The way he arched his back, pulling the weight toward him.

As Kevin's eyes wondered, he bit his lip painfully. Edd pants hung dangerously low. Kevin's heartbeat spiked. Edd released the hands, unaware of his audience. He stretched to each side, and then down to his toes, making his pants ride an inch lower. Kevin gulped, unable to tear his eyes from the body on perfect display.

Edd glanced over his shoulder and grinned. "See something you like?" Kevin flushed and jerked his face down to his paper. "Aye, Pumpkin." Kevin slowly looked up. Edd strolled toward him, putting his hands in his pockets, revealing even more skin. Kevin's mind got cloudier the closer the boy got.

'Don't looks at his hips. Don't look at his hips.' He chanted internally. Edd surprised the boy by taking the book from his lap. "Come join me." He ordered. Kevin swallowed hard. "N-No. I-I think I should-" He was cut off abruptly by being jerked to his feet.

"Chill Barr. It's just a little exercise." Edd snorted. Kevin continued to argue as the taller boy pulled him toward the equipment. In reality, it wasn't the exercise he was worried about. It was physical contact with the boy that made his mind turn to mush.

Edd forced him down on the weight bench, straddling it behind him. "This ones easy. Just grasp the handles like this." He demonstrated, reaching past the boy in front of him. Edd grasped the handles and pulled them back to his sides.

Kevin gasped at the feeling of hard chest against his back. "Understand?" Edd asked in his ear. Kevin nodded. He felt Edd's steady heartbeat, and scolded himself for letting his chest pound, the way it was. 'It's just exercise. Don't panic.' He chided himself.

He felt Edd relaxed chuckle vibrate against his spine and shivered, quickly grabbing the weight handles to try and disguise the movement.

Edd let his eyes roam down the small body pressed against his own. Kevin was soft. But He could fix that... Edd let his hands rest on Kevin's upper thighs.

Kevin felt Edd's hands relax on his upper thighs and jumped, nearly released the weights. He felt his face frying. God this was humiliating! Edd removed his hands, surprising the ginger.

Edd blushed at the reaction Kevin had to him. He immediately felt guilty. Kevin must have been even more afraid of him than he'd thought. He ran his hands down the boys sides. "Relax. You'll tear something if your tensed." He murmured.

Kevin felt Edd's gentle whisper against his ear. God, his voice was amazing... He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. "Just clear your mind. Think only of the way your muscles are moving. The way your breath flows." Edd continued moving his hands up and down the boys sides.

Kevin attempted to follow Eddward's directions but ended up trying to memorize the way Edd's hands felt on him, in case it never happened again. He breathed as steadily as possible and only faltered once, when Edd's hands found their way back to resting on his thighs.

Kevin wasn't sure how long he'd been doing the exercises when he felt breath in his ear again. "You're going to be sore tomorrow." Edd gave the boys hips a gentle squeeze, causing him to gasp sharply and his eyes to fly open.

"You should stretch. You don't want cramps." Edd slid his hands up Kevin's sides, leading both arms into the air. Kevin winced, surprised at the pull he felt in his ribs and shoulder blades.

"Now forward." Edd pushed the boys arms out in front of him. The pull in between his shoulder blades was almost overlooked. Kevin felt the taller boys body nearly wrap around him, the way he led their arms forward.

"This one will hurt the worst." Edd warned, pulling Kevin's arms out to the sides. The way his chest stretched would have been nearly unbearable if it hadn't been for Edd. As it was, he barely noticed. Edd kept his hands around Kevin's wrists, keeping their arms straight. Kevin felt the boys body press against him even harder, Edd's face nearly touching his neck. "Relax." Kevin couldn't have disobeyed the order if he'd wanted too.

"You should get to bed Red." Edd stood, leaving Kevin to miss his body heat almost instantly. The smaller boy nodded, his face now a permanent blush.

Kevin grabbed his school bag and slung it over his shoulder. Edd followed him to the stairs but stopped, leaning against the railing and lowering his face to his guests. "Guest room is the last door on the left. My room is right across the hall. In case you get lonely." He winked. Kevin lowered his gaze to the floor in embarrassment.

Kevin mounted the dark stairs, his body tingling from the exercise. Yeah, It was the exercise... "Night Pumpkin." Edd called after him in a voice that sent shiver down his spine. He glanced back and met the icy blue eyes, making his heartbeat skip. He looked away quickly and hurried up the stairs, hearing Edd's chuckled echo up at him.

.

.

.

_**Alrighty, another chapter... Thoughts?**_

_**-Stay Lovely! **_


	4. Chapter 4: Are- Are you-

Alright lovelies, story time! Got my inspiration for this while eating Pumpkin donuts today.

.

.

.

Kevin's eyes fluttered open. He was laying his stomach and he couldn't move. He frown and started to push himself up. A sharp gasp interrupted the quiet. "Ow." He exclaimed in surprise. He hurt. Bad.

Every one of Kevin's muscles ached. Even his hair ached, and he didn't know how that was possible. 'It probably wasn't.' He reasoned. 'I'm probably just being dramatic.' He started to move again and yelped. Nope, everything really did hurt.

Edd heard a yelp and grinned. His guest was awake. He turned toward the hall and tossed his apron over the back of a dinning chair.

"Morning strawberry. How'd you sleep?" Kevin jumped, hearing a voice from the doorway. He groaned and planted his face in the pillow beneath him. "Sore are we? I told you, you would be." Edd advanced into the room, coming to a stop beside Kevin.

Edd smiled as his eyes roamed over the shirtless boy. He placed a finger at the base of Kevin's neck and let his finger travel down the ginger's spine lightly. His skin was smooth, warm... The pale skin was interrupted only by several old bruises. Edd bent to the smaller boys ear. "Think I like you in this position Pumpkin." He whispered.

Kevin felt Edd's finger tickle down his spine and flushed. The touch sent a cascade of shivers through his body. Feeling Edd whisper against his ear did things to his body he wasn't particularly proud of...

Edd smirked as Kevin went stiff and red. He let his entire hand run down his back, watching the boys face darken even more. "You know what helps soreness?" Edd asked nonchalantly. Kevin risked a glance at him. "Massages." Edd answered coyly.

Kevin shocked them both at the speed he sat up and moved tot he opposite side of the bed, taking the covers with him. "N-No t-thank yo-ou." He stuttered, shaking his head violently. Edd frowned but didn't say anything as he straightened.

"I made breakfast. Coming?" Edd asked, pausing at the door. Kevin's eyes widened. He looked at the floor and tightened his grip on the blankets, attempting to cover his bare chest. "C-Could I meet you d-down there?" He nearly died when his voice squeaked and then broke altogether. Edd's cocky smile was swiftly back in place.

Edd leaned against the doorway, eyeing the boy mirthfully. "Dreaming of me? I do believe I heard you say my name." He implored. Kevin covered his face and almost prayed for death. "Please, Eddward?" He nearly begged. Edd sighed and stepped out the door. "Come to the kitchen when your... Decent." He chuckled under his breath and trotted toward the kitchen.

Kevin was surprised to find more than just cereal awaiting him. Edd was bent over a school book at the kitchen table. He was so absorbed he didn't notice Kevin's entrance, or the fact that the boy paused to study him a long while.

Finally Kevin entered and managed a half strangled, "Morning." Edd smiled, not taking his eyes from the book. "Morning." He greeted charmingly. Kevin took a muffin from the plate, causing Edd to look up. "Sit." He ordered lightly, waving a hand to the seat in front of him. Kevin obeyed hesitantly.

"How are they?" Edd asked. Kevin looked down at the pastry in his hand and self consciously took a bite. It was perfect. Moist, fluffy, and the perfect density. "Impeccable." He complimented. Edd grinned and returned to his paper. "Figures Pumpkin like pumpkin."

Kevin looked down in surprise. It was pumpkin. He laughed. "I didn't know you bake." Edd shrugged and looked up from under his lashes, making Kevin's heart pound. "How would you?" Kevin shrugged, feeling suddenly silly and uneasy.

The kitchen was quiet as Kevin finished his breakfast. But before he could stand, Edd looked up. "What are those bruises from?" He asked curiously. Kevin frowned. "What bruises?" Instead of answering, Edd stood and went around the table to stand behind him.

"The bruises here," Edd touched a spot just above Kevin's waistline. "And here." He placed his other hand between the boys shoulder blades.

Kevin licked his lips nervously. 'Edd shouldn't care.' He thought nervously. 'Edd bully's me too.' Then again, Edd never actually caused him harm. Humiliation? Yes. Discomfort? Yes. But never physical harm...

"Just some guy on the football team." Kevin admitted quietly. Edd ground his teeth together but forced a calm expression. "Oh, which one?" He asked, letting his hands slowly rub circles into Kevin's knotted muscles.

Kevin's eyes fluttered. That felt good... Not just Edd touching him, although that was always pleasant to some degree. Now though, his aching body was finally starting to relax. "Kevin?" Edd breathed against his neck, making him shiver. "W-What?" He asked, feeling a little disoriented. "Who made those bruises?" He repeated patiently. Kevin struggled to remember the name. "Tyler Hales." He said softly.

A loud ringing made them both jump. Kevin. Grabbed his phone from his pocket. "It's probably my mom." He stood, and hurried to the living room for privacy. Edd didn't move an inch. He glared holes through the wall, his hands fisted. "Tyler Hales." He growled.

Kevin's mom showed up an hour later, looking seriously disappointed. "Kevin, I really don't mind if you want to stay another night! It IS the weekend. Really honey, this is the first time, to my memory, you've EVER spent the night with a friend! It's not healthy." She whispered loudly. Edd raised an eyebrow at the boy in question.

Kevin flushed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Mom, not now okay?" He mumbled. The woman gave a frustrated sigh but turned her attention to Edd instead.

"Thank you so much for having him over! He never gets out!" Kevin looked up. "It starts to worry me, you know? If YOU ever want to come over too, your always welcome and-" Kevin covered his face. "MOM!" He moaned. Edd chuckled and gave her a smile. "No problem at all Mrs. Barr. I thoroughly enjoyed your sons company." Mrs. Barr looked near tears at his words. Making Kevin almost cry with embarrassment.

.

"He said you two did weights?" Kevin looked over at his mom. They were finally on their way home. "Yup." He nodded. "Guy things." She nodded encouragingly. Kevin couldn't help the smile that found it's way to his face. "I guess Mom."

She looked at him. "So, when do you think you'll go back over?" Kevin frowned. "Not anytime soon." Her face crumpled. "What? Why?" She demanded. He sighed. "Mom, we're not really friends..." He admitted quietly. "We pass each other in the hall. He steals my homework sometimes. That's it."

Mrs. Barr looked like a puppy had been killed before her eyes. "But-But... He steals your homework?" She asked. "Yeah. He gives it back, after scribbling corrections all over it." She was quiet a long minute. "But- i-He-..." She sighed sadly. He looked at her guiltily. "Well- I mean- we might be friends now." He lied.

Mrs. Barr was quiet the rest of the short ride home. Kevin felt bad for crushing his mothers hopes so badly, and honestly, the truth hurt him more than it should have... "Kevin." His mother's voice stopped him, just as he started to open the door.

Kevin sat back in his seat to look at his mom. She sighed softly, looking at the steering wheel. "Are you- You can always tell-" She glanced at him worriedly. He knotted his hands in his lap. "Yes Mom?" He waited for her question. He knew it was a long time coming. "Are -Are you-" She layer her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. "Are you- gay?" She asked in a whisper.

Kevin swallowed hard. It wasn't that being gay was a bad thing. It wasn't that his parents wouldn't accept him. It was the fact that, the few friends he had went to church, meaning he'd probably lose them. He got beat up enough as it was, being gay would make that worse. Being gay would require strength he'd never had to have before. Admitting it to his mother would make all of those things a reality.

"Yes." Kevin let the word hang in the air awhile, before looking at his mother. She turned to him and reached her hand out to grasp his. She gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled weakly. "It's going to be okay." She whispered. He sighed, feeling relief he hadn't expected.

.

.

That evening across town, Edd stalked toward the dark football field. Tyler would be training alone, like every Saturday... And they were gonna have a little 'chat'.

.

.

.

So... How's it goin? Thoughts? Dislikes?

Thanks, and as always,

-Stay Golden


	5. Chapter5: Call off ur Mom

New chapter! Do you guys think should finish with this fandom after the story is over? Or move on to something new? I can't decide!

.

.

.

Kevin watched his Mom pace the room. She beat her thumbs against the screen of her phone, her face twisted into an expression of worry. "Mom?" He questioned. She shook her head, not looking away from the phone.

It was Monday and surprisingly Edd hadn't been at school. Not that it bothered Kevin...At all... At least he didn't get beat up. Tyler had been absent too. A coincidence he was trying to convince himself was just that... A coincidence.

Mrs. Barr waited anxiously. "Text me back!" She yelled at the phone. Kevin looked up in puzzlement. She faked a smile. "Nothing dear." Kevin gave a slow nod and returned to his homework.

Kevin felt his phone buzz and shifted to pull it from his back pocket. He tore his eyes from his paper to glance at his phone.

'Call off ur mom. I'm comin over, Jesus.'

Frowned a minute and checked the number. "Eddward?" He whispered in confusion.

.

EARLIER THAT DAY

.

Edd trotted down the alley toward the pharmacy. He'd run out of rubbing alcohol the night before. How had that happened, you might ask. Well, he'd needed a whole lot after Saturday.

See, Tyler hadn't actually been alone. He'd been training with another guy. Edd had started off calmly, demanding that Tyler never lay a finger on the Dork ever again... That hadn't gone well, as you might guess by his need of rubbing alcohol.

While Edd ended up less than Golden, Tyler at least faired worse. He ended up with a broken nose, collar bone and POSSIBLE concussion. The other just got a sprained ankle and split eyebrow.

Anyway, neither would be bothering Kevin again. He'd gotten a bit of dirt on them after the scuffle... Let's not go into that just yet.

Edd grunted in pain as his knee hit a crate. He adjusted his hood before stepping onto the sidewalk. Wincing at the light in his eyes, he continued.

Mrs. Barr drove past several small shops on her way home. She was all out of Tylenol and she needed to hurry home. School would be out in an hour and she'd wanted to bake some pumpkin bread, Kevin had been eating a lot of pumpkin the past few days...

She pulled off to the side and parked. The woman got out of the car and started across the side walk. A boy darted out the door, hood drawn. Mrs.. Barr ran right into him. "Oh, sorry ma'am!" Edd reached out and steadied her before she could stumble back. She glanced up with a smile that quickly soured.

She slapped a hand over her mouth while Edd gasped. "Mrs. Barr..." He jerked away and adjusted his hood, trying to cover his face. "Sorry. I-I got to-" He jerked his thumb in a direction and followed it, running as fast as possible.

Mrs. Barr gripped the steering wheel, her mind playing the boys face over and over. Black eye, split lip, and a bandaid on his cheek... Her stomach squeezed painfully. She had to know what happened.

.

BACK TO THE FUTURE

.

Kevin looked up from his phone. "Call off the attack Mom. Why are you bothering Eddward? I told you-" He stood and turned toward his mom. "No Kevin, that's not it." She waved a dismissive hand at him. He frowned but went to answer the door at the buzzer. "I'm so sorry my Mom made y-" Kevin's words died in his throat at the sight of Edd's face.

Edd pressed the doorbell and pulled his hood as far forward as possible. No use in scaring them to death. He glanced up from under his lashes in an attempt to hide his face. "Oh My God!" Kevin gasped, covering his mouth. Edd rolled his eyes.

"You gonna let me in?" Edd glanced up and winced again. Kevin jerked the door open and stared as Edd entered. "Honestly Pumpkin, didn't your Mom ever teach you it's rude to stare?" He asked. Kevin blushed. "Its not a lesson you've learned either." Kevin reminded. Edd smirked at him, making Kevin's stomach bubble.

Mrs. Barr hurried to Edd and took his face in her hands, pulling off his hood immediately. Both Barr's gasped. "What happened?" She fussed, her hands hovering over his skin, afraid to touch a sore place. He groaned. "Nothing. Fight. Jesus!" He stepped back, avoiding her touch.

Kevin shook his head. "No, Eddward... You didn't." He whispered. Edd chuckled under his breath. "Careful Pumpkin, there's a lady present." He said playfully, though his warning was real. Kevin's Mom looked from Kevin to Edd. "No, Kevin, you tell me now! What's going on?" She demanded. Kevin looked down.

Edd growled as Kevin started to speak. "This guy... He's been bothering me at school." His mother covered her mouth and sat him down onto the couch, sitting in the armchair next to him. "Bothering you?" Edd raked a hand through his hair angrily.

"If you're gonna tell her, tell her Kevin." The taller boy planted his hands on either side of the ginger. "Go ahead, tell her how they've been stealing from you, beating you..." Kevin gulped at their nearness, his mouth felt cottony.

Mrs. Barr's eyes widened at the sight of Kevin. She noticed the way a blush rose to his face and the way he gulped, his eyes staring into the other boys. Her hand covered her mouth. "Beat?" She asked, her voice high and squeaky. Kevin jerked his gaze from Edd to his mother.

"What does that have to do with you?" Mrs. Barr asked, looking at Eddward. Edd straightened and stepped back. "I taught them a lesson. They won't be bothering you any more." He said simply. Kevin looked at him, shocked. His mother shook her head, hearing her husband pull in the drive way. "Kevin, clean up Eddward upstairs. Please." She added, hurrying to the door.

.

.

.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

-Stay Lovely


	6. Chapter 6: For healing,?

This is for; Yunnora Lovespell, Missdelusion, YeahYouWannaKnowMyName, A fanfictioner and WiseYetHarmless. Thanks you guys for the encouragement!

.

.

.

Kevin looked at Edd, expecting to see him scoff and stroll away. Instead, he saw Edd turn toward the stairs. Kevin followed close behind. "How do you survive your mother?" Edd asked, heading toward the bathroom. Kevin laughed under his breath.

"S-she-e..." Kevin gulped, stopping in the doorway. Edd folded his jacket, setting it on the toilet seat lid, his shirt soon followed. The ginger blushed and went to retrieve the first aid kit from under the sink, trying to act normal.

"So... How did Tyler fare?" Kevin asked quietly. Edd smiled darkly. "Worse than I did." The smaller boys gaze flickered up to meet Edd's. "You shouldn't have." He said quietly, busying himself with finding Band-Aids and cleaning wipes. Edd watched the boy in silence.

Kevin took out several wipes and Neosporin. "Where first?" He asked. Edd held out a hand in response. Kevin frowned. "No, I'll do it. Your hands are dirty and I'm at the best angle." Edd snorted but hoped onto the counter. "Fine. The cut on my chest could use some tending." He allowed. Kevin paused. He had been trying to keep his gaze from the expansion of bare skin... 'I'm so stupid.' He nodded. "Right."

Edd watched Kevin open a wipe and ground his teeth at the burning it made on contact with his skin. The younger boy looked up in surprise, not a sound... Edd squeezed his eyes shut. "My apologies." Kevin whispered. Edd laughed breathlessly. "You'd think I'd be used to this by now." He joked and grunted when the Band-Aid was put on.

Kevin sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. Edd looked at him confused. "For what? I did it." He frowned. Kevin shook his head. "But you did it because of me. I'm sorry." He repeated. Edd rolled his eyes. "Christ Pumpkin, don't go all mushy on me." He said half-heartedly.

Kevin bandaged several small cuts that couldn't have been made with anything other than a knife of some sort. He finished Eddward's torso with one last swipe on his neck.

"Face next." Kevin whispered and raised a damp rag to Edd's cheek. He looked down at the boy and couldn't help a smile. "Such a good nurse. Do I get a treat after?" He asked with a wink. Kevin pinkened but didn't look away until His cheek was taken care of. "I'm afraid I don't have any candy." He smiled, washing the cloth and bringing it to Edd's split lip.

Edd felt the cool rag touch his mouth, letting his eyes wander down to Kevin's. The ginger had such a nice mouth. Soft looking, warm, the perfect shade... He let his mind wander. "I don't want candy." He looked Kevin in the eyes.

Kevin's mouth went dry, his hand froze... They were such simple words. Yet, paired with the look he was getting, had so much meaning. He looked down and finished cleaning the cut. "There, that's all I can do really. Can't put a Band-Aid on lips." He started to step back but was stopped he Edd's fingers in his belt loops.

"How about a kiss? For the healing process of course." He murmured. Kevin's heart stopped, along with his lungs. Edd's face was so close to his, he could count the boys eye lashes. He swallowed hard, trying to thing and failing miserably. "Please?" Edd asked, his fat lip making the small pout that much better.

Kevin's eyes wandered down to Edd's lips and he felt frozen. He wanted too, desperately wanted too... So, what was stopping him? Kevin closed his eyes before he lost his nerve and quickly leaned forward, brushing Edd's lips with his.

Edd was shocked to say the least. He didn't actually think Kevin was going to do it! He was though, he was brushing their lips together right now! He wasn't going to let it stop there, though.

Edd slipped a hand on the back of the gingers head and slid off the counter quickly. Kevin gasped at the force Edd used to push him back against the wall and kiss him hard. Edd pressed their bodies together, reveling in the way Kevin melted against him and gripped his shirt.

Kevin felt Edd's hands travel his body. Running down his sides, gripping his hips, smoothing up his chest to break the kiss and raise his chin. Kevin's knees went weak as Edd pressed his mouth to the gingers throat.

Edd kissed the soft skin, taking time to taste the sweetness. His hands gripped Kevin's thighs and roughly lifted him, wrapping the boys legs around his waist. Finding a particularly soft spot, he felt, more than heard, Kevin make a strangled sounding moan. The smaller boy pressed his lips together in embarrassment. Edd paused before biting the same place gently. Kevin's sharp, shaky gasp sent shivers down Edd's spine. He liked that...

Footsteps on the stairs made the boys freeze. They looked at each other a moment before slowly pulling apart. Neither boy looked away from each other as Edd pulled on his shirt. Neither knew how to react.

Mrs. Barr stopped in the bathroom doorway and frowned, seeing the two boys so far apart. The boys obviously had feelings for each other...

"So this is the young man responsible for those two boys." Kevin's dad joined the three upstairs. Edd looked up, making the man's eyes widen. "Took quite a beating for my boy, didn't you?" He asked in surprise. Edd smirked and shrugged one shoulder. "I gave more than I got. Besides, he's worth it." Both parents raised an eyebrow at his cheeky smile and quick answer. "I-yes, he- is." Kevin's father agreed.

Edd glanced at Kevin. "You should come over soon." He said nonchalantly. "We could work out again." He walked past Mr and Mrs. Barr. "Thanks for checking up on me , it's sweet." He winked at her. Her smile quickly turned to panic, seeing Edd go down stairs. "Wait! Edd can come over tomorrow." She chased him down the stairs. "Mom!" Kevin groaned.

.

.

.

So should I stick with this fandom after the story is over, or should I move into something new? Thoughts?

-Stay Golden Darlings


	7. Chapter 7: School

_**Alright, last chapter! It super-deduper short, sorry bout that!**_

_**.**_

.

.

Edd spotted Kevin by his locker and grinned. He strode over to him, slamming his hands against the locker on either side of him. Kevin looked up in surprise. Most of the hallway paused to watch, like they always did. "Morning Pumpkin." He purred in the boys ear. Edd blushed hotly at his closeness. "E-Eddward." He greeted.

Edd studied the boy pressed against the lockers and wished they weren't in a crowded hallway. Oh well... He brought his face within an inch of Kevin's and smiled wickedly. The gingers eyes widened. "I wasn't done yesterday." He whispered. Before Kevin could say anything, Edd pressed their mouths together.

The whole hallway went silent. Eyes glued, jaws dropped, a few girls fainted. Kevin sighed against the boys lips. Losing the fight stay public appropriate, his hands gripped Edd's jacket, as he was pressed harder into the lockers. He couldn't think, all he could do was breath in the smell if Edd's cologne and feel his heat burning through his skin.

The pair were soon interrupted by the principal. "Alright, class now! Eddward Vincent, This is a school!" He scolded. Edd winked at Kevin before stepping away. "Sorry Mr.P, I'll try to limit the PDA during school hours." The principal stared at him a long moment. "Good God son, what happened to your face?" He asked. Edd shrugged. "Eh, you know, valiance and chivalry, and all that shit." He tugged Kevin along as he walked backward. "Anyway, good talk, see ya Mr.P." He called.

Kevin didn't get insulted once that day. If the teens at Peach Creek High knew anything, they knew; don't mess with anything of Eddward Vincent's. And that's exactly what Kevin Barr now was. And he was far from complaining.

.

**SHOULD THIS BE THE END?**

.

_**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Unfinished? Cheesy? I live for reviews people.**_

_**-Stay Lovely my Goldens**_


	8. Chapter 8: Something to Say?

**_Hello my lovelies! So, I couldn't stay away from these characters. You know those people who way over stretch their welcome in a story/fandom? I think I'm going to end up being one of those people... Sorry._**

.

.

.

"Alex! Samantha! Wait up!" Kevin jogged to catch his friends. They hadn't spoken to him in two weeks and he was starting to get annoyed. He sighed in relief, seeing one of them stop. "Are you guys ignoring me?" He asked.

Samantha was a pretty girl, with long brown hair and sea-green eyes. Although, right now, her pretty face was making a very ugly expression. She looked at Kevin like one might look at a rat. "Kevin... I can't talk to you." She turned but was stopped by Kevin's hands on her wrist. "What? Why?" He asked in confusion.

If Samantha was being honest, she would admit to being more hurt than angry. She had a crush on Kevin. A big one. And he chose that- that... PIG over her! "You're hellbound Kevin." She hissed. A statement she truly believed.

Kevin stepped back. He felt like he'd been struck across the face. Off all the people Kevin had expected to leave him, Samantha had not been on the list. "I-I- Samantha..." He looked away and flushed a violent shade of red. She huffed and grabbed his arm. "Come on Kevin, we need to talk."

Kevin let Samantha pull him down the stairs and into an empty class room. She finally released her death grip and turned to face him. He relaxed, seeing her expression of concern instead of anger. "What's going on Kevin? I don't understand." She perched on a table and studied him intently.

Kevin sighed. Rubbing the back of his neck, he sat next to her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Sam..." He looked at her sadly. "I didn't want to admit it to myself, let alone anyone else." Sam looked at him sharply. "You obviously didn't have a problem telling Edd." She snapped. Kevin flinched at her harsh tone. "Well..." He hesitated. "I didn't exactly- tell, Eddward." He blushed at the memory.

Samantha looked at her friend in confusion. "Then how..?" She frowned. "Well... I just barely kissed him and then-" He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Then what Kevin?" She demanded. He shrugged. "He- kissed me back..." Her eyes narrowed.

"You're lying. What else happened? He didn't-" She gasped and slapped his arm. "Your supposed to wait for marriage Kevin!" She hissed and slapped his shoulder. He jumped back. "What? No! No- we didn't-" He shook his head frantically. She jumped off the table and glared at him angrily. "It doesn't matter Kevin! Anything other than peck-kissing, is for marriage! Apart from that, it's an abomination anyway!" She shook her head.

"I can't be associated with godless people." She turned away from him. Kevin stared at her back in despair. "So that's it? Just like that, after all these years, we're not friends anymore?" He asked in a shaky voice. She paused, her hand on the door knob. "Unless you end it with him." She looked over her shoulder at him. He stared at her, his heart tearing to pieces. "End it?" He asked quietly. She turned and nodded firmly. "Yes. End it, no going back."

The door suddenly opened. As if on queue, Edd strolled in. "You ready? Your Mom will have my head if you're late again." He glanced between Kevin and Samantha, his face showing interest. "Interrupting something am I?" He raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Samantha crossed her arms and looked Edd in the face, stubbornly shoving away all instinct to shut up and run. "No actually. Kevin has something to tell you." She sent the ginger a hard look. He gulped.

Edd turned to Kevin with amusement. He strolled over to him, placing his hands on the boys thighs. Edd bent forward, smiling. "Something you want to say to me pumpkin?" He whispered. Kevin looked at him and he knew. He didn't know exactly how much Edd had heard, but Edd knew what Kevin was 'supposed' to say...

Kevin looked at Eddward's face and his heart fluttered. The way Edd looked at him made him unable to think straight, His smell calmed every nerve in his body, Edd touch was making him melt as the boy rubbed circles into his thighs... What was he supposed to be saying?

Edd moved a little closer and let his hands slide further up the boys thighs. Kevin's breathing hitched, his mind forgetting about Samantha entirely.

"Something you want to say to me?" He asked in a low hum. Kevin sucked in a sharp gasp when Edd squeezed his thighs gently. His eyes fluttered at the feeling. "I-I- y-" Edd leaned forward to skim his nose up Kevin's neck. "You what?" He pressed a tender kiss to just below his ear. "I love you." He sighed.

All three people tensed. Kevin's eyes snapped open and he slapped a hand over his mouth. The sound echoed through the empty room. "I-I'm sorry!" He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the embarrassment that colored his face.

Edd glanced up at the humiliated face and felt his mouth grow into a broad smile. His hands tightened on the boys legs as he leaned close. "Love me?" He asked in a low, seductive voice. Kevin opened his eyes slowly, nerves knotted his stomach. "Yes." He squeaked. Edd abruptly crushed his mouth to Kevin's.

Kevin's body relaxed at the feeling of Edd on him. He wasn't going to laugh? Not even a little? Kevin was suddenly overwhelmed. Edd joined him on the table, pushing him onto his back and kissing him harder. Kevin's shaky gasp was the only sound in the room.

Both boys were so absorbed in the heated moment, neither heard Samantha's frustrated growl as she stomped from the room. She wasn't even flustered at the sight, Edd cornered the boy in school to many times for anyone to be fazed.

Kevin's fingers knotted in Edd's hair, pulling the boys hat off. Edd let his hands wander as he effectively snatched the boys breath. Blood boiled, mouths gasped, and bodies moved against each other, nearly skin to skin.

Half an hour later Edd forced himself to pull back. "We're late." He whispered against the boys neck. Kevin struggled to clear his mind enough to think. "Late... Right.. Oh, the family reunion! Mom wants help sending the invites." He started to sit up and gasped as Edd pressed another kiss to his jaw. "I can't think- when you do that." He breathed. Edd chuckled and slowly sat up. "Alright, come on. When is that reunion anyway?" He wondered, forcing himself to let go of the boy. Kevin pressed a coll hand to his hot face. "Two months."

Several kids froze mid-movement to stare at Kevin; flushed, mussed hair, and several purple blotches covering his neck. Edd smirked and slipped his hand in the boys back pocket, making the boys redden even more. "Why Is everyone staring?" He whispered. Edd shrugged. "I'm not wearing my hat." Kevin nodded, blissfully unaware of that all eyes were on him. He was definitely Eddward's.

.

.

.

_**I've decided to continue the story chapter by chapter. So, should I do another chapter? Comments are golden!**_

_**-SWAB**_


	9. Chapter 9: Preparations

_**So... It's raining again... No outside for me :'( that means more story for you guys though. So, yay?**_

_**.**_

.

.

"Aunt Katie will be here in _ONE HOUR_ Kevin!" Mrs. Barr screamed up the stairs at her son. Edd snickered and pulled a pan from the oven.

Eddward decided that, if he was going to date Kevin, he needed to be on the Barr's good side. Which was the main reason he was there. Mrs. Barr couldn't bake everything in time, and Kevin baked about as well as a drunk toddler. Kevin rushed down the stairs, stumbling a bit in his hurry.

"Mom where's my-" Kevin skidded to a stop, spotting Edd with his mother. "Eddward! You're not dressed! My families going to be here anytime!" He scolded and marched toward the frowning boy. "Whoa Buttercup, chill. I'll be gone by the time they get here." He set a pan of cinnamon rolls on the counter.

Mrs. Barr whipped around, the spatula in her hand splattered batter on the walls. "You're leaving?" She asked, her voice boarding hysteria. Kevin stopped and looked at Edd, who was still wearing an apron. "What? No, you have to stay!"

Edd looked from Kevin to his mother. "Yeah... Parties aren't exactly my thing. I'll be by to help clean up though." He attempted to shrug the boys hands off this arm. Mrs. Barr shook her head frantically. "No! No, Eddward, I really need the help! Please!" She begged. Her arms fell to her sides, sending another shower of batter around the room.

Kevin squeezed his boyfriends arm. "Please! I'll make it up to you." He joined his mother in begging. Edd rolled his eyes and looked down at the boy. "What exactly will I be paid with?" He asked, with a sudden mischievous smile. Kevin flushed and glanced at his mother, who didn't seem to hear them and was still staring anxiously at the taller boy. "Just say yes and name your price later." Kevin pressed, his stomach full of Knots and butterflies.

Edd smirked and turned back to the stressed woman. "Alright, alright. Your son has made me an offer I can't refuse." He glanced down at the ginger and winked. Mrs. Barr clapped her hands, adding yet another layer of brown to the walls. Edd stepped forward and took the spatula from the woman. "I'll finish here. You go get dressed." She nodded and hurried up the stairs to her room.

Kevin laughed and hopped onto the counter, watching Edd scrub the wall. "She adores you, ya know." Edd looked over his shoulder and sighed. "I tend to have that effect." Kevin rolled his eyes but silently agreed. Edd grinned and turned back to wiping the last of the batter off the wall.

"Eddward, would you mind if Kevin stayed at your house tonight?" Mrs. Barr entered the kitchen, patting down her dress and touching her bun lightly. Edd looked up in surprise, smoothing the frosting on some brownies. "My nieces are coming to visit and their hotel plans fell through. They'll be staying in Kevin's room for the week."

Edd glanced at Kevin with a dark smile. "Of course Mrs. Barr, anything to help." Kevin blushed hotly and attempted to hide an elated smile. Mrs. Barr gave Edd a smile that warmed his face. "Thank you so much Eddward. I don't know how we survived without you!" She took the frosting tub from him and made a 'shoo' motion. "Now go get dressed! Hurry!" Kevin smiled at the way praise made Edd blush. He had a feeling his boyfriend didn't receive it very often, and made a mental note to do it more.

Kevin pulled Edd up the stairs in a rush. "Mom got one of my dads old shirts for you." The ginger held up a slightly faded navy blue dress shirt. Edd sneered at the shirt but accepted it. "You're not going to put it on me?" He teased. The ginger turned around to hide his face. "Just get dressed!"

Edd sniggered at the boys turned back and pulled his shirt off, over his head. "Why do you get dressed up for family anyway?" He asked, going up behind the boy. Kevin jumped, feeling Edd's arms wrap around his waist from behind.

Kevin relaxed into the embrace and smiled, feeling Edd's face snuggle into his neck. "My extended family is pretty traditional. They dress up for church, holidays... All kinds of events." He shrugged. Edd smiled into his neck. "You haven't told them then, I take it."

Kevin blushed and looked at the boy holding him. "Does that upset you?" He asked quietly. Edd scoffed and squeezed the boy tighter, pulling him flush against his bare chest. "Of course not... Although I'm not sure how well I'll be able to hide my infatuation for a week." He whispered, before trailing kisses down the boys neck.

Kevin swallowed hard, his mind starting to get hazy. "You don't have to." He murmured, focusing on the way Edd moved his mouth down his throat. "I plan on telling them eventually. It-" He gasped as Edd's hands slid down to his hips, and kissed his neck harder. "It'd probably work out better- if they g-got some h-hints." He finished breathlessly.

"Kevin, Grandma's here!" Kevin's Mom yelled up the stairs. Kevin could have face-palmed right there... Mood efficiently killed. Edd gave the boys waist a final squeeze and stepped back.

"You gonna help me put this on, or what?" Edd held up a tie. Kevin grinned. "Finally, something the great Eddward Vincent can't do." He took the strip of fabric and wrapped it around the boys collar. Edd scoffed. "Please, I know how to tie a tie." He looked down at the boy with a smile. "But with you doing it, I get the most adorable view." He whispered flirtatiously.

Kevin looked up at him with a shy smile. He quickly stood on his toes and pressed a kiss to the boys lips. "Come on, let's go down." Kevin didn't get further than two steps before Eddward's lips were on his again, his back pressed against the closed door. They were going to be late... Again.

.

.

.

_**Thanks for the comments everyone! They mean the world to me!**_

_**- Stay Golden my Darlings**_


	10. Chapter 10: Introductions

_**Just wanted to include some jealousy that's sure to live in even the best relationships.**_

_**.**_

.

.

Edd followed Kevin down the stairs. His hair was slicked back and his shirt half-tucked into skinny jeans, was undone two more buttons than Kevin would have liked... For the eyes of others, at least.

Kevin pretended not to be worried about his cousins meeting Eddward. The truth was, he was distraught. His cousins were beautiful, popular, and flirtatious. And there were three! Kevin was sweating beads.

Kevin's Mom grabbed the boys hands, grinning. "Come on, come meet my sister." She pulled them through the filling living room. "I'm sure you'll like her girls, their sweethearts!"

Mr. Barr opened the front door, letting several older people enter before him. Mrs. Barr stopped and opened her arms wide. "Aunt Betty!" She squealed and threw her arms around a burly woman. "Flora, darling how ARE you?" Betty asked.

Edd looked at Kevin's Mom in surprise. Flora? "This is Kevin's friend Eddward." She introduced. Edd held out a hand. "Edd is fine." He said easily. The woman looked him over, her mouth down at the corners. "Betty. Pleasure." She said tightly. Kevin glanced up at the boy nervously, looking for any sign of discomfort. Seeing none, he relaxed.

Edd was then introduced to nearly every person at the party. Kevin's family always set him on edge... And they were HIS! He didn't know how Eddward could be so calm. It did calm the ginger as well though.

Saving the worst for last, Kevin trudged his boyfriend to his cousins. The three sisters were grouped in a corner, hunched together gossiping.

Kevin sighed and glanced up at Edd, trying to prepare himself for the gawking that was sure to follow the introduction. Edd stopped mid-step, as if feeling the gingers eyes on him. "What's got your undies in a twist pumpkin?" He ruffled the boys hair.

Kevin smiled at the nickname and shook his head. "Nothing. Not important." He cleared his throat loudly, catching the sisters attention. "Hi guys." He greeted, his stomach in knots.

The girls all looked similar, same tan skin, same blue eyes, the only real difference was there hair. Ranging from dark brown, to dirty blonde, to almost white, according to age. The darkest being the oldest, the youngest being the lightest.

Kevin smiled. "This is Holly, Maple, and Willow." He introduced the oldest to youngest. Edd raised an eyebrow, smiling in amusement. "Tree names?" He asked. Maple grinned. "Yep, most people don't realize so quickly!" She laughed. "Edd." He shook their hands.

Kevin's nerves were slowly frying themselves as Edd made small talk with Kevin's overly eager cousins. Holly, at least, seemed uninterested in Edd's company. Which made sense seeing as she was a year older than him, at nineteen.

Edd felt Kevin's negative energy coming off of the boy in waves. He glanced at him routinely, curious about the gingers reaction to the girls. "Dinner!" Flora called. Edd smiled, 'Flora' fit the woman nicely.

Edd's mind drifted to the theory of names shaping a persons personality. And how coincidental names are, if the theory was false; as he suspected. He was so wrapped up in his own musings, he didn't even hear the gossip going on behind him.

Maple looked at her younger sister. "That Edd is cute, isn't he?" She whispered. Kevin tensed, straining to hear their conversation. Willow nodded enthusiastically. "I know, right? Think he'd be interested in me?" She asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Maple rolled her eyes. "You're Fifteen Willow. He's... Like... Seventeen or eighteen." She said dismissively. The blonde pouted and crossed her arms. "We'll see." She huffed. Maple looked at her in surprise. "What's that supposed to mean?" She challenged.

The younger girl batted her eyes in an overly innocent way. "Nothing..." She turned and walked toward the kitchen, putting some extra swing in her hips. Edd's head turned when she strode by, as intended. Kevin felt his heart drop. Edd stared a moment. "Does she have a disability to be careful of?" He whispered to Kevin in genuine interest.

Kevin froze and looked at the boy beside him. Edd waited a moment and frowned when Kevin burst into laughter. "What?" He asked defensively. Kevin shook his head, smiling in relief. "No. No she doesn't... Come on, Mom probably needs your help." And the incident was forgotten, at least for the moment.

Mrs. Barr, or Flora, as Edd preferred, did indeed need help. In fact, Edd was busy the rest of the evening. A situation Kevin was very happy with. The less time to talk, the less chance his cousins had.

Edd helped an exhausted Mrs. Barr into a seat with her husband. He chuckled at her wine induced giddiness and left with the last of the dishes from the table.

The house was much quieter now. Some relatives had already started the trip home, while some found their way to a hotel or guest room, others just visited in the living room. Edd smiled to himself, thinking about Kevin's parents and how they still seemed to be in love after all these years.

Kevin smiled, watching his parents cuddle on the loveseat. His father was laughing about something his mom was whispering. She was definitely at least buzzed. Still, he couldn't help the warmth that pooled in his stomach, seeing them so happy together. It wasn't without work, of course... But it gave him hope.

Maple slipped into the kitchen, intent on catching Edd's eye before her sister was able. She hiked her skirt an inch or two and undid a button of her top. "Hey Edd." She leaned against the counter. Edd turned in surprise and fought a grimace.

"Willow." He greeted. She frowned. "It's Maple." He shrugged. "Maple then." Edd had finally realized what Kevin must have been so uncomfortable about. He pieced it together while washing dishes. Kevin's discomfort+ Willow walking like she broke a hip+ Kevin's delight in Eddward's 'concern'= Kevin was worried about the girls enticing him.

As Edd looked at Maple, who he hadn't actually forgotten the name of, he couldn't help but feel a little insulted. Kevin thought he'd be enticed by... That? Sure she was clean, well dressed... Mostly. Other that... No. Just no.

Kevin watched Maple enter the kitchen and it took almost a full minute to remember why that should make him anxious. Suddenly he gasped. Eddward!

.

.

.

_***sigh* I have that song "Girls/Girls/Boys," by "Panic! At the disco," stuck in my head... Anyone else heard it? The video is perfection as well... Anyway-**_

_**-Stay Lovely**_


	11. Chapter11: Maple

_**Sorry this is so late my lovelies! You wouldn't believe how crazy my days have been. But I've read every comment, and can't thank you enough for the support!**_

_**.**_

.

.

Edd looked up as the door to the kitchen swung open. Maple was still leaning against the counter, determined to convince Edd she was interesting. Kevin looked from Edd's annoyed expression to Maples hiked skirt. He frowned, he wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but this wasn't it.

"Are you ready?"Edd asked, pulling Kevin from his confusion. Maple frowned and looked from one boy to the other. "Are you going somewhere?" Kevin glanced at Edd. "Yes. Since you and your sisters will be sharing my room, I'll be staying at Eddward's."

Maple straightened. "How are three people going to share one room?" She asked doubtfully. Kevin shrugged. Maples eyes suddenly lit up. "I could stay with you too! That'd be fine, right? Great!" She ran to find her mom. Edd stared after her, his mouth falling open.

Kevin turned to look at Edd's shocked expression, mirroring his own. "Thank you, thank you mom!" Both boys heard the painfully high squeal. Edd's head abruptly snapped toward Kevin, his eyes narrowing, his jaw clenching. "If I have to kill her, I will." He whispered darkly. The Ginger's eyes widened.

If Maple interrupted Eddward's time with Kevin, there would be hell to pay. He finally got the boy, now he was going to have to stay separate? He didn't think so...

Eddward glared hard at Maple as he unlocked his car door. The girl laughed nervously and babbled thanks for a place to stay. Edd got in mutely, ignoring her. Kevin stayed stone faced but secretly, he couldn't have been more thrilled at Edd's reaction to his cousin.

The ride to Edd's was quiet. Once at the house, Maple looked up the dark house and smiled nervously. "The windows are dark. When will your parents be home?" She asked. Kevin watched Edd get out and go to the door, silently.

Kevin glanced back at his cousin. "They won't be." He followed his boyfriend into the house. Maple scrambled out and hurried to the door, suddenly regretting inviting herself along. Edd didn't seem so nice anymore.

Edd flicked the lights on as he led his guests down the dark hallways. Maple glanced up at Kevin, confused by his ease. Why wasn't He nervous around the suddenly cold Eddward?

Kevin stopped in front of a room. "This is the guest room." He opened the door. Maple looked from him to the dark room, frowning. "Where are you going to sleep?" She asked. "My room." Edd said in a sharp voice, leaning against the door across from hers.

Kevin blushed, glancing at the boy. "Oh- o-okay..." The girl nodded. Edd gave Kevin a look. "My room. Now. Please." Kevin looked worriedly between the two a second before leaving the dim hallway.

The door shut firmly behind him, Edd looked at the mousy haired girl. She gulped. "My room is MINE. Understand? If the door is shut, don't even knock." She nodded, her face darkening.

Edd started to turn but paused and looked at her again. "Another thing, you seem fond of Kevin, understandable. Family is good for him, but while in my house, he's mine. Especially while he's in my room. Just mine. Got it?" She nodded again, her mind spinning in confusion.

He gave a curt nod and opened his door. "Breakfast is at eight." He shut the door behind him. Maple stared at the shut door, her stomach churning. "Bathroom?" She managed a weak whisper.

She sighed and looked down the hall, both ways. She wasn't about to knock and asks after THAT speech. She'd have to find her own way. "What have I gotten myself into?" She wondered bitterly.

Maple tiptoed down the hall, wondering why Edd would be so... Possessive? Was that word the right fit? It sure seemed like it. That didn't really make sense though... Why would Edd be so possessive over a friend?

.

.

.

_**I know, I know, it's short. I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Games and Gasping

_**Alright... My first Ever chapter of this sort. Feedback?**_

_**.**_

.

.

Edd looked around his room and frowned, not seeing the ginger anywhere. "Pumpkin, if you jump out at me... Let's just say I'll get the last laugh." He threatened in a whisper. He was interrupted by a dull 'thud' and sharp, "Ow!". Kevin sat up, rubbing his head.

"Dropped my hat." Kevin explained in a mutter. Edd rolled his eyes but smiled. "Clumsy little copper top..." He fell back on his bed, making Kevin bounce. The ginger chewed his lip, trying to decide on a way to broach the subject of his cousin.

The fact that Edd was so rude to Kevin's cousin shouldn't have made him as happy as it did. But then Edd had wanted a moment alone with her... Now Kevin was worried all over again.

Edd watched the boy next to him, so deep in thought. He really was adorable. His ginger hair mussed from his hat, still partially jelled, his shirt unbuttoned two less than Edd would have liked. His gaze went to Kevin's face and his heart beat a little faster.

"Don't do that unless you want me to attack you." Edd warned, propping himself up on one elbow and letting his eyes wander the smaller boys frame. Kevin looked at him, startled. "Do what?" He asked. Edd returned his gaze to the boys face.

"That." He growled, reaching up to run his finger over the boys bottom lip. "Biting your lip takes my mind to places it shouldn't just yet." Edd whispered.

Kevin blushed, his whole body becoming several degrees hotter. "Yet?" He asked timidly, leaning into the hand. Edd raised an eyebrow. "I had the feeling you wanted to talk about something. Unless I'm wrong of course." He amended quickly, pressing a tender kiss to the boys neck.

The ginger relaxed in the warm embrace, trying to forget his jealousy's, and get lost in the foreign feelings surging through his veins. Edd kissed up Kevin's neck slowly, enjoying every second. The way the smaller boy squirmed during their make out sessions never ceased to amuse him...

Finally, unable to forget it, Kevin turned to Edd. "What did you and Maple talk about?" He asked abruptly. Edd hesitated a second, before continuing his kisses. "You." He said simply. Kevin frowned. "What? Why?"

Edd pushed the ginger down unanticipatedly, with unexpected force. Kevin gasped in surprise. The taller boy only smiled and ran his finger through reddish hair. "Just laying down some basic rules." He explained in a suspiciously sweet voice.

Kevin's eyes narrowed at the boy leaning over top of him. "Like what?" He asked distrustingly. Edd shrugged and let his finger tips trail down the side of the boys face. "Just the usual. My room is off limits..." He ran his thumb along Kevin's jaw and down his neck, coming closer all the while.

Kevin's eyes fluttered. "And?" He pressed. Eddward smirked. "I forget... Something about not bothering me while I have you captive..." He lowered his mouth the Kevin's neck, making him gasp softly. Edd really did love that sound... He planned to be hearing a lot of it tonight.

Edd's hands ran down the boys sides, finding all the right places to tug and untuck his shirt. Kevin felt Edd's weight on him, it felt..._Good._ He closed his eyes, memorizing the way Eddward kissed his neck.

His breath came hot an fast as his shirt was unbuttoned. _More_. Kevin reached up and twined his fingers in Edd's raven hair, fusing their mouths together. It was downhill from there. Edd let his mind go, and instinct took over. His hands ran over Kevin's bare skin hungrily.

Kevin moaned loudly as Edd massaged his hips, surprising them both. Edd silenced his embarrassed stuttering with a hard kiss, and continued. Kevin gasped, another loud moan filling the room. Edd chuckled, Kevin's sounds were always the best part of things like this. And he wasn't about to let them stop.

After several more 'episodes', Kevin forgot about embarrassment entirely. He grabbed at Edd's hair, his thighs, ran his hands down the boys chest... Edd moaned into the kiss, making Kevin grin. "Oh, is that how we're gonna play it?" Edd breathed heavily. The gingers smirk was immediately distorted by Edd's hands on his thighs.

Edd soon had Kevin pressed between himself and the headboard, both wearing a lot less clothes than they'd started with. He rubbed circles into the boys soft thighs, enjoying the sounds it drew from the his swollen lips. Suddenly, Kevin surprised the other by throwing his weight and pinning the older boy beneath him. Their heartbeats pounded together. Edd didn't have time to react before a loud banging interrupted them.

"Where is bathroom? I looked all over and I can't find it!" Maple shouted through the door. Edd growled and opened his mouth to reply. Kevin pressed his mouth to Edd's neck, biting the same spot Edd always did on himself. The taller boy only managed a loud gasp.

He swallowed hard, his eyes rolling back as Kevin continued the action. "I-its... D-Down... _God."_ He moaned the last word, making the ginger snicker. Edd wrapped his legs around the boys hips tightly, making his laugh end in a choked moan. Both boys gasped at the sudden surge of sensitivity.

Maple pressed her ear to the doors, frowning. "It's- _Jesus_!" Edd yelped. Her brown furrowed in confusion, hearing only more giggling and thumping. She huffed and turned, stomping through the house. She'd find it herself...

Edd held Kevin beneath him, pinning his arms above his head. "Think she's gone?" The ginger panted. Edd smiled darkly. "Want to find out?" He asked. Before Kevin could express any confusion, Edd closed the distance between their bodies. Kevin gasped, feeling Edd's hips press hard into his, while hands crept back down to his hips. His voice echoed down the hall.

.

.

.

_**So... What'd ya think? It's not the end... I think.**_

_**-Stay Wonderful Darlings!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Coffee Shop

_**I love all of you tremendously! Happy Early Halloween. On a side note: I'll probably be doing some kind of Halloween fan-fiction soon.**_

.

.

.

Kevin awoke naked, sore, and to the sound of growling. He fought to open his eyes, pushing himself up on his elbows. He squeaked in surprise. Edd was inches from his face, watching him sleep. "What- What are you-" He rubbed his eyes. "I will murder her and hang her head on my doorstep." The brunet hissed menacingly.

Kevin snorted, cuddling his face into the boys neck. Edd relaxed, wrapping his arms around the ginger. "Why don't you have Chocolate Puffs?" Came a yell from the kitchen. Kevin tensed as Edd jumped to his feet. "What are you doing?" The younger boy asked. Edd tossed one of his own sweaters at the boy. "Get dressed. I'm hungry."

Maple's eye widened, seeing the boys exit the bedroom. Kevin wore a black oversized hoodie with the name 'Vincent' decorating the back in large white letters. He walked down the hall, pressed into the taller boys side. As they passed, her eyes followed. Edd paused at the door. "We're going out. Don't wait up." He winked and slipped his hand in Kevin's back pocket.

The girls mouth fell open, milk streaming down her chin. She suddenly realized why Edd would be so possessive of her cousin... Maple jumped to her feet and raced back to the guest room for her cell. She just HAD to tell Willow about this!

Edd chuckled as he door shut behind him. The look on her face had been PRICELESS. He stopped Kevin with the hand in his pocket. He lifted a hand and double beeped his keys. The garage door slowly slid open. The brunet grinned down at the curious boy. "Why don't we take my bike?"

Samantha stared at the boy in front of her. Cory Taylor, strong, tall, and dumb as a box of nails. She sighed, listening to him prattle on about football. This was their first date, and she was so bored she was imaging shattering her coffee mug and using a shard to end the pathetic expanse of time known as her life.

She glanced up in time to see two boys enter the small diner. Her stomach knotted and churned. Their little 'spat' was two months ago and guilt was gnawing at her insides. She had done a little soul searching and a LOT of internet surfing and had come to a conclusion... Maybe she was wrong?

Samantha watched the two boys smile at each other while they ordered. Edd kept his hand on Kevin's hip, the ginger leaned into him, laying his head against his shoulder. As much as she hated Kevin liking... That. At least he never replaced her. Kevin had wanted to stay friends... Now she ruined it.

Cory followed Samantha's gaze and wrinkled his nose. "Disgusting." He muttered under his breath. He watched Edd lead Kevin to a corner table before saying loudly. "People are trying to eat here. Why don't you go back to that club down the road? Isn't that were your kind is SUPPOSED to hang out?"

Conversations halted, forks froze half way to mouths, and all eyes turned to Cory and Samantha. The girl went scarlet. Kevin looked straight at her, his face growing red and pained. She glared at the boy across the table. "Cory! Holy Hell, we're in a public place!" She hissed. He glanced at her. "Stay out of this Samantha. Maybe you should wait for me outside, lady's should have to see fags like that."

Kevin looked hard at the ground, tears prickling his eyes. Edd stood, his hands balled into fists. Before Edd could make an even bigger scene, Samantha stood up and grabbed Cory by the collar of his shirt. "Hey- I -What are you-" He tripped along as She led him toward the door. Last minute, he jerked away and gained his balance.

"What is wrong with you?" Cory demanded loudly. The whole diner stared in silence. The owner, a small elderly woman only covered her mouth worriedly. Samantha's eyes flickered toward the corner and her heart nearly broke at Kevin's bewildered expression. It wasn't that long ago she defended him from bully's on a daily basis. Now he was surprised? Had that much really changed so quickly?

Samantha looked back up into the hard, angry face. "You... You should speak to anyone that way! They're just trying to eat breakfast. They didn't even look at you. What's YOUR problem?" She said hotly, planting her hands on her hips the way she always did when she was angry.

Kevin watched his old friend get in the guys face. It always amused him, how she could act so aggressive and sassy when she was no taller than 5ft 2. With the physique of a lazy housewife. He couldn't help a smile, watching Cory get flustered.

Edd paused, watching the girl scold the guy like she was his mother. He chuckled when she literally shook a finger at him. Cory stood in silence a long moment before making an 'I give up' hand motion and storming out. Samantha ground her teeth, glaring at Cory's retreating back. "Prick." She mumbled under her breath.

Several people started a slow quiet clap. The girl froze, her face flushing a violent shade of red. She cleared her throat awkwardly and picked up her purse, preparing to leave. Kevin jumped up quickly and hurried toward the girl. Edd sat down, giving them some privacy.

"Samantha!" Kevin stopped the girl before she could leave. She looked up at him slowly. "Hey Kevin." Her voice sounded horse even to herself. She cleared her throat again, meeting his gaze. He smiled softly. "Thank you." She stared at him a moment before throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry Kev! Really, I'm sorry." She whispered, squeezing him.

Kevin couldn't believe it, Samantha was hugging him. And APOLOGIZING! He hugged her back fiercely. "I forgive you Sam. It's okay." He smiled, letting her smell engulf him. He'd missed her... Missed her smile, her jokes, her sarcasm... Just her.

Edd watched the two come back to his table. She sat across from him, not quite making eye contact. "Hi." She greeted. He smirked at her and held out a fist. "That was pretty bad." She looked up at him in surprise, awkwardly fist-bumping him. "You're alright." He added. Kevin smiled at him approvingly.

"So- I heard your families in town again. How's your cousins taking to your boyfriend? And has Betty shaved her mustache yet? I told her to last year, but I don't think she heard much when Holly was hustling me out." Kevin laughed. "Nope. Maybe you should stop by and remind her." She shrugged one shoulder, feigning disinterest. "Maybe I will." Edd raised an eyebrow. "That could be fun."

.

.

_**Next chapter coming soon. **__Thanks for staying with me guys! You're all super rad and hella dope dudes._

**_P.S. Prepare for some ill-written drama, lol. I'll do my best._**

**_-Stay Sweet my Darlings_**


	14. Chapter 14: Samantha

**_Alrighty, plotting time..._**

.

.

.

Kevin opened his front door, holding it for Samantha and Edd. He grinned at the two, deep in conversation about past frivolities. Really, it made sense that his boyfriend and best friend would get along... They were a lot alike.

"So the priest was sprinkling holy water and my brother paid me ten to run away screaming, 'it burns!'" Samantha was telling Edd. The boy laughed loudly, drawing the attention of Kevin's family. Flora looked up and squealed, hugging Samantha tightly. The girl choked. "Hi, Mrs. Barr." She wheezed.

The woman pulled back and held her at arms length. "Sam, we've missed you! Kevin said you had a falling out." Sam rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Yeah... I apologized. We're good now." Flora nodded and hugged Edd. "Oh, my darlings!" She moved to Kevin, squeezing him tightly. "I'm so happy. You spent to long without friends." She whispered in his ear. He blushed but hugged her back.

Several people turned to glare at Sam. "Hey guys!" She greeted easily. Most turned away in silence. Betty squinted at the brunette. "Miss Yankee." She greeted coldly. Kevin smiled at his family, pushing Sam and Edd toward the kitchen.

"Okay, so a couple of my an ts and uncles are going to the October Fest and want me to go..." Kevin stared at the two expectantly for a long moment. Sam frowned. "Yeah... I don't exactly think I'm invited." She leaned back against the counter. Edd shrugged. "Well I'm in, if your in." He told the ginger.

Kevin's shoulders relaxed. "I wish you would come Sam... We have a lot to catch up on." Kevin looked at her sadly, his look turning to a hard stare. She laughed and shook her head. "Don't give me that puppy-dog look!"

The kitchen door swung open to reveal Holly, oldest of the visiting cousins. Her brown hair stuck up at all angles, her night dress was twisted around the waist, and she had dried drool crusted to her cheek. Edd raised an eyebrow and chuckled. She barley spared the boys a glance, going strait to the coffee pot. "Morning." She mumbled.

Both boys exchanged humored looks, watching her pour a mug of coffee and sip it black. She turned to lean back against the counter and jumped, slopping hot coffee down her arm. "Samantha!" She gasped, finally laying eyes on her.

Sam laughed and grabbed a couple napkins. "Morning sleeping beauty, did you space-out our existence? There's people in here." She teased lightly. Holly blushed hotly and accepted the towels. Edd watched the older girl with a sudden new interest.

Sam took the girls mug from her. "You should run that under cold water." She said, eying the girls red arm. Holly looked down at her arm, still flustered. "What- Oh- Yes, I should. I'll be right back." She hurried from the room, still blushing. Sam set down the cup and began wiping coffee from the counter, oblivious to how oddly the girl had reacted.

Kevin stared at the kitchen door a full minute, recognition dawning on his face. He looked at Edd with wide eyes. The older boy only nodded. Both looked at Sam, still oblivious... That could get interesting.

"Sorry about that." Holly reentered the kitchen, now fully dressed with brushed hair. Sam smiled. "No problem." Edd cleared his throat. "Such a shame you weren't invited to go with the cousins Samantha." Sam looked at him oddly. "No- it's really fine. They don't really like me much." Holly loomed up automatically. "We like you Sam."

Sam rolled her eyes. "You don't have to fib Holly. I explicitly remember you pulling me out of the house while Betty yelled, 'get away from this residence you insolent little brat!" She reenacted in a high scratchy voice, shaking her finger. Holly blushed again as Edd laughed. "I'll need to hear that story later." Sam and Kevin shared a look before snickering.

"I'm inviting you." Holly looked at Sam, almost shyly. Kevin looked at Edd. "See Sam, you are invited! We're leaving at two though, so you'd better get ready." The ginger told her, turning toward the door. Sam frowned at the boys then back at Holly. "B-But, you- they- No, Kevin! You're not listening to me!" She chased after him.

Kevin groaned, running into Maple. "Maple... Did you need something?" He asked. The girl squinted at him for an uncomfortably long moment. "No..." She said slowly. "I guess not." Kevin watched in confusion as the girl gave her younger sister a meaningful look and walked away.

Maple hooked arms with Willow. "We have to make ourselves irresistible... Men like a pretty girl over another boy any day!" She whispered confidentiality. Willow nodded and glanced back at her cousin. "Think we should tell Mom and Dad?" She asked. Maple shook her head. "No, not yet. Not if we can win him over."

Sam plopped on Edd's couch, looking around with wide eyes. "Ever throw parties in here?" She asked. Kevin looked at her. "You'd never go, even if he did." She shrugged. "I might." He cocked his head a little. "Your church wouldn't approve." He reminded. She sighed. "They wouldn't approve of you either... If they're wrong about that, what else are they wrong about?"

Both friends looked at each other a long while in silence. "I'm just gonna live. If it feels wrong, I won't do it. If it feels like fun, why not?" She shrugged again, making Kevin smile. "So wise." He teased. To which she threw her jacket at him. "Shut up _Pumpkin_." She sneered the nickname playfully. He responded by tugging her hair.

Kevin ended up chasing Sam through the house, noisily laughing and tripping down the hall. Edd rolled his eyes, smiling. "Quiet down, the neighbors are gonna think I'm murdering someone." He yelled. Sam shrieked, falling to the floor, Kevin on top of her. "Tell your boyfriend to release me!" She yelled in response. Kevin grinned at how easily she used the title and glanced back at Edd. Edd looked from the girl to her captor. "Make her regret insulting the Barr name." Kevin looked at Sam and shrugged. "Sorry, captains orders."

Sam shrieked and writhed, unable to escape the ginger. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She finally cried, laughing hard. Kevin rolled off of her, only to be smacked in the face with his own hat. She snickered snidely. He sighed and looked at the girl grinning. "It's good to have you back Sam." He smiled. Both looked up at Edd's out stretched hands.

Edd pulled both to their feet simultaneously. She attempted to tame her messy hair, combing her fingers through it. "Good to be back back nerd." She winked, sauntering away with his hat. He rolled his eyes.

Edd pulled Kevin to him abruptly, planting a hard kiss on his mouth. The ginger melted against him, his heart stuttering. Edd ran his hands down to slip in the gingers back pockets. "You're cute adorable when your playing." He whispered.

"Whooo, make-out in isle one." Sam called, smirking. Kevin flushed. "Come on, we're gonna be late!" She urged. Edd rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Kevin's shoulders. "We're always late. And for a reason." Sam opened the door and made a 'hurry up' hand motion. Kevin laughed and pulled his boyfriend along. "Alright, we're coming!"

.

.

.

_So what did you think of Sam and Holly/Should i keep them?_

_**Well my daw-lings, another chapter come to an end. Hope you enjoyed it and read on!**_

_**-Love Y'all! Lots of Awkward Slobbery Kisses.**_


	15. Chapter 15: October Fest

_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! This took way to long to get up, I know!**_

_**.**_

.

.

October Fest came to Peach Creek once a year, in -you guessed it- October. Most residents went to the small carnival, full of rusty creaky rides, stale smelling food, and a few to many 'haunted houses'.

Samantha looked at the ticket booth with distain. Kevin had to go every year, and Sam had somehow found a way to weasel out... Until now. Kevin sighed in frustration, listening to his aunt and uncle lecture his cousins about safety and responsibility.

When the adults finally let the six teens free, they stood in an awkward circle. All watched the two adults wonder toward the animal stables in silence. Edd was the first to speak. "Kay, so- see ya." He swung an arm around Kevin's shoulders and wheeled him around, striding toward the rides, Sam close behind.

Holly glanced at her sister's before jogging to keep up with Sam. "What are you doing first?" She asked Kevin. The ginger shrugged. "Rollercoaster." Edd informed. Sam grinned. "Sweetness. Kevin drug me here once and I couldn't convince him to go on anything." She smirked at the ginger as if to say, 'payback time.' Kevin gulped.

Holly swallowed her nerves, she'd never been fond of rollercoasters... She adjusted her shoulder length hair, pushing it into a ponytail. "You ever been on the coaster here?" Sam turned to Holly. The older girl knotted her hands nervously, looking up at the rickety ride. "Nope." Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed the girls arm. "Well I'll have to fix that, won't i?" She whispered mischievously.

Back in the bathrooms, Maple hurried Willow into a stall. Makeup time... In an attempt to look more 'grown up' and catch Edd's attention, they smuggled quite a bit of their moms makeup. Maple checked the stalls before setting the colors out on the toilet tank. "Alright, do you want purple or orange?" Willow asked, inspecting the eye-shadows. Maple studied them. "Orange?" She looked at her sister. The younger shrugged. "Okay!"

As you might imagine, their makeup didn't go according to plan... Both ended up with greenish orange eyes, smeared to 'perfection', and blotchy pink cheeks. Maple sauntered from the stall, to the mirror.

The older girl nodded approvingly. Willow frowned. Looking from her sister back to her own reflection. "Are you sure this is how-" She was cut off by Maple flipping her hair. "Perfect! Let's go." She strode out confidentiality, swinging her hips dangerously. The blonde glanced back at the mirror and sighed. "Okay..." She quickly followed.

Edd led the ginger toward the rollercoaster. "Uhh- Edd, I really don't think this is a good-" He was silenced by the man taking tickets. "Alright. Hands, feet, heads, exedra, inside the ride, unless you want them removed. If you feel nauseous... Just don't get on." He yelled in a bored tone.

Edd pushed Kevin down into a seat firmly. He slid in, pulling the bar down, locking it over their waists. Kevin looked at him anxiously. "Don't worry Little Red. If we die, we're not gonna be alive to care, anyway." He teased, squeezing the boys knee. The ginger gulped hard and gripped the bar tightly. "This had better not break Eddward." He said tremulously. The older boy rolled his eyes. "It's not. Chill pumpkin."

Sam pulled Holly by the wrist, hurrying to the ride. The older girl blushed, but hid her face to keep it from showing. Several people piled into the coaster, forcing three to a seat. Sam slid in after Holly, only to be sandwiched by another girl about her age.

The girl wasn't anything like Sam. She had an undercut, ear spacers, and dark eyeliner. She grinned at the girls. "Sorry, there weren't any other seats." Sam shook her head. "No- it's fine..." She glanced at Holly, pressed hip to hip with her. "Ready?" She asked, anticipating the girls screams. Holly held a cool hand to her hot face and frowned. "I- guess?"

The ride started slowly, creaking and groaning as the cars traveled up the tracks. Sam looped her fingers through Holly's, giving them a comforting squeeze. Holly glanced at her from the corner of her eye, fighting a smile.

The girl beside Sam looked back at her friends and made a face. "Ready nerd?" She asked a girl with long blonde wavy hair and glittery eyeshadow. The other girl rolled her eyes. "Bring it loser." The brunette snickered in return, turning around. She caught Sam's eye and rolled her eyes with a sly smile. "My sister."

Kevin shrieked as the coaster plunged down. Tracks squealed and rattled, turning abruptly and shoving Kevin into Edd. The older boy wrapped an arm around the ginger, laughing. Kevin felt his stomach knot, and yelled again... He wouldn't be returning to this ride.

Sam screamed joyfully. The knots in her stomach burned, laughter bubbling. Holly felt Sam's hand tighten around hers and couldn't bring herself to dislike the twisting in her stomach. She grinned at her friend, joining in the laughter.

The girl beside Sam raised her arms, only to grip the bar again, earning a loud laugh from her sister. "Anna!" The blonde yelled in amusement. Anna glanced back, smiling sheepishly. Sam laughed along.

Once the ride was over, Sam watched Anna stagger over to her sister and throw an arm around her, both laughing giddily. Holly bent and snatched a bracelet from the ground. "That girl! She dropped this!" She held up a rubber wrist-band. Sam grabbed it and jogged after the girl.

After several minutes, Sam gave up her search and looked at the bracelet in her hand. It was thin and red with, 'Fuck yeah! Don't be sad. Be rad.' Around it. Sam glanced around, slipping the bracelet around her wrist. She smiled mischievously, something about that girl fascinated her... And she wanted to figure out why that was.

As Sam waded through the crowd and back to her friends, her mind wandered elsewhere. She'd never gotten her hair cut, or even wore makeup. Now she wondered, why not?

Maple sashayed up to the older teens and flipped her hair. "God, these rides are SO lame..." She sighed, trying to seem 'cool' and 'grown-up'. Holly slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. Maple frowned. "What?" Sam noticed next, followed by Kevin, both attempted to hide their amusement. Edd was last to notice, but when he did, he laughed loudly. After several minutes he managed, "Did a clown throw up on your face?" He wiped tears from his eyes.

Willow witnessed her sisters humiliation and ran to the bathroom, scrubbing her face as clean as possible. That would not be her! Maple soon joined her younger sister in the bathroom, sniffling. Willow looked at her sadly.

"So... Still want to win him over?" She asked cautiously. Maple paused before looking at her slowly. "No... I want revenge." She whispered. The younger girls eyes widened. "H-How?" She asked. The older girl set about washing her face and thought carefully. "We'll sabotage them. We're coming back for thanksgiving. We'll out them in front of the whole family." Willow stared at her sister with genuine fear. If she could ruin someone's life like that, what else could she do?

The rest of the evening went well. Games were played, rides were ridden, and Willow and Maple were severally punished.

"I Can-Not, believe you'd steal from me!" Kevin's aunt scolded her daughters as they drove home. Kevin shifted uncomfortably. Sam and Holly exchanged humored looks, while Edd stared out the window looking bored. "Maple, you are NOT staying with Kevin and his friend ANYMORE. If you can't act trust worthy, I wouldn't treat you like you do. Holly can stay with them. You and Willow are grounded!" Holly looked up abruptly.

Kevin glanced at his cousin and smiled. Now that he knew her little... Secret. He wasn't worried to have her around at all. He figured Edd would like her more than Maple as well. Sam patted Holly's thigh. "You'll be fine." She whispered in her ear. Holly blushed and nodded tightly, liking the feeling of Sam's hand on her leg a little to much.

.

.

.

_**I know, I know, everyone hates when authors put themselves in story's, but it seemed so perfect! Don't worry, Anna(not my real name) won't be returning.**_

_**So, thoughts? Am I going to much into Sam/Holly? I don't want to take away from the Kevedd!**_

_**-Stay Sweet**_


	16. Chapter 16: Halloween

**_Happy Holidays my Peeps (do they still say that?) Hope yours are goin swell and dandy and all that jazz._**

**_._**

.

.

As it turned out, Holly was an excellent roommate. She never bothered them when they were alone. Always washed her dishes, when she used any... In fact, she almost never there.

Kevin went two days without seeing her at all. Which was why, when, on the third day, he gasped. She looked up from her book with a calm smile. "Morning Kev." She greeted, sipping her coffee. He put a hand on his chest, feeling his heart pounding against it. "Morning Holly." He replied, sounding out of breath. She giggled and returned her gaze to the pages.

"So, are you guys going to give out candy for Halloween?" Holly asked, once Edd joined the cousins at the small kitchen table. Kevin looked at Edd who shrugged at him. "Yes, I think we will." He nodded. "What about you?" Holly shook her head. "Sam and I are taking her sister trick or treating."

Holly got up to refill all of their cups. "So..." She sat back down and motioned between the boys. "You're... Together?" She asked, although it sounded more like a statement. Kevin choked on his coffee. Edd rolled his eyes and patted the gingers back as he stuttered and coughed. "Yes." He nodded, waiting for Kevin to regain his composure before continuing.

Kevin wiped an arm across his mouth, looking at his cousin. "How'd you know? I mean- it didn't seem like anyone guessed anything..." Holly snorted. "Please, I could tell there was SOMETHING by the second day." Kevin flushed, but Edd only snickered.

Edd wrapped and arm around Kevin's shoulders, looking at the girl. "So, you and Sam?" He asked, smiling devilishly. Sam turned scarlet, leaning back in her chair as if she'd been struck. He shrugged. "Saw it from day ONE." He said cockily. She looked at her cup in embarrassment. Kevin elbowed Edd in the rib, making the older boy jerk away and glare.

"No one's guessed before." She admitted guiltily. Kevin reached across the table to give her arm a gentle squeeze. "Probably because they're Christians and they think it's a choice." She added softly. Edd crossed his arms, leaning on the table. "Well she hasn't guessed a thing. So- if you want her, you better step up your game." Holly shook her head, frowning.

"No... Sam doesn't- Isn't like... Me." She was explained awkwardly. Edd scoffed. "I didn't think Kevin was either. Didn't stop me." Kevin looked at him in surprise. He hasn't guessed at all? "How did you do it?" She asked the older boy. "I beat the shit out of a couple guys." He shrugged. Holly swallowed hard. "Uhhh..."

Kevin put a hand over Edd's face, pushing him back. The boy sniggered but complied. "Holly, you just have to be yourself." The ginger smiled. She sighed heavily and stood up. "Myself is a dastard." She mumbled, dropping her cup in the sink. "I'm going to Sam's." She called. Edd raised an eyebrow at the boy next to him. "You think-" He was cut off by Holly's face appearing in the doorway. "Not like that!" She added sharply.

Kevin looked at Edd. "So, costumes?" He asked. The boy groaned. Kevin sighed, standing up. "Okay... But I was so looking forward to seeing you in a police officers costume." Edd perked up and looked after the boy. "Well... I guess it wouldn't be completely terrible." He said loudly. Kevin only laughed.

.

Kevin covered his face, laughing. Edd slipped a pair of large sunglasses on, smirking. "See something you like?" Kevin looked back at the boy, grinning.

Edd wore black slacks with handcuffs through his belt loop and a vest opened over his bare chest. He traded his beanie for the cops hat. "I do, actually." Kevin giggled. Edd grinned, wrapping his hands around the he gingers wrists. "So do I." He purred, pressing the boy against the wall.

No matter how many times Kevin was kissed, or even touched by Edd, it never changed. His stomach fluttered, his heart pounded, while his head got a little more fuzzy and muddled. He felt his eyes slide shut as Edd pressed a hot kiss to his mouth.

Edd felt Kevin melt against him, like he always did. It was adorable... Edd entwined their fingers, pushing his body against the smaller boys, his knee between the gingers'. Kevin responded by arching his back, pressing chest to chest. Hearts pounding together.

Kevin felt his back leave the wall and Edd's hands on his waist. His own wound in the boys black hair, keeping him as close as possible. His gasped, falling back and landing on the couch. Edd attacked his lips again, making the ginger smile.

Edd felt his breath catch in his throat, Kevin's legs wrapping around his hips. The ginger pulled his head back, kissing him hard. Edd's hands found their way to the edge of Kevin's shirt, pulling it up and over his head. His hands then crept south, making the boy gasp.

Kevin moaned softly as Edd trailed kisses down his neck, his fingers running along the top of his jeans. Kevin found his own shaky hands doing the same.

"Ahem!" Kevin's head jerked to the side. Edd growled under his breath, pulling away to look at the intruder. "Your Mom is here." Holly whispered, looking through the front doors peep hole. Kevin sat up quickly. Edd sighed and did the same.

Holly looked back at the boys. "Decent?" She asked, clearly amused. She suddenly slapped a hand over her mouth and giggled. "What?" Kevin frowned. Edd did the same, looking a the boy. "Oh." He grinned. Kevin stared at them in confusion.

"What?" He demanded. "Y-Your neck." Holly sniggered, making a circular motion at the area. "What? O-Oh... Oh!" Kevin hurried to the bathroom. Edd chuckled, leaning against the wall. "Their just hickeys Pumpkin. No will even notice." He called after him.

"Oh my God... What is THAT?" Kevin's aunt demanded, laying eyes on her nephew. Kevin shot Edd a glare. "Laurel, calm down gun. He's a young man." Her husband laughed. "So, who's the lucky lady? It's not Sam, is it?" He whispered. Holly rolled her eyes. "Dad..." He held his hands up in surrender. "All right, all right..."

"Kevin, your father and I are going to the Sparrows' for dinner." Flora suppressed laughter, leaning over to wrap an arm around her son. "Kay Mom." He blushed heavily at his aunts irritated expression. She planted a kiss on his cheek and gave him a subtle wink. He reddened even more.

"Where are you going?" Laurel asked her daughter, eyeing her. Holly rolled her eyes. "Sam's, Mom. We're taking her little sister trick or treating." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Is that what your wearing?" She asked. Holly motioned down over her body, wearing a long shapeless dress. "Yep. I'm a peasant." Her mother nodded approvingly. "Modest, I like it." She threw a scornful look at Edd. He winked, making her eyes go wide, and her frown deepen.

Holly waved, watching the family walk away. Kevin felt his shoulders slump. "That was- interesting." He muttered. "Oh, don't get upset... Come here, I'll distract you." Edd whispered. Holly held up her hands. "Whoa, let me leave first."

Holly pulled the dress up and over her head, revealing a tiny blue tube-top and puffy blue pants. Edd let out a low whistle. Kevin glared at him. Holly put a small tiara on her head, blushing nervously. "I'm Jasmine... What do you think?" She asked, tautly. Edd's eyebrows rose. "Sam's gonna like that."

Holly flushed and pulled on a sweater. "Wish me luck." She said over her shoulder. Edd was already grabbing Kevin by the waist. "Good luck." He called without looking away from the boy in his grasp. She giggled and shut the door behind her.

.

.

.

_**Happy Halloween everyone!**_

_**- Much Love**_


	17. Chapter 17: Halloween pt2

_**Thanks for the feedback guys! I take every bit into consideration! Happy Halloween!**_

_**.**_

.

.

Kevin smiled at the little kids in the doorway. One was dressed as a butterfly, the other as a flower. "Happy Halloween!" He called, watching them skip away.

It was two hours later when the ginger heard a tune knocked on the door. He grinned. "Sam's here!" He called to Edd. Sam pushed her sister forward. "Trick or treat!" The smaller girl screamed aggressively. "Happy Halloween Kaylee." Kevin greeted. The blonde smiled. "Oh, hi Kevin." She greeted sweetly, making him laugh.

Sam entered, wearing a short black dress and fishnet stockings. Her black rimmed eyes crinkled with a smile. "I'm goth." She provided, handing the boy a pumpkin latte. "Sam got me COFFEE!" The 7 year old shouted. Holly chuckled, following the two in. "Kaylee why don't you go play your game?" Holly handed the girl a DS.

"So no trick or treating?" Edd asked the two girls, sipping a latte. Holly shrugged. "We did a few houses, then we went to Starbucks." Kevin relaxed in Edd's side, content to visit his friends.

After ten minutes or so, another knock sounded. Kevin got up and grabbed the candy bowl, going to the door. "Happy-" He paused, seeing two adults on the porch. Both smiled brightly. "Evening young man, have you found Jesus?" Kevin stared at them, slowly returning the candy to the table by he door. "Uhhh..."

Sam groaned and looked at Holly in annoyance. Both girls shared a look. Edd stood and crept up behind the ginger. "Halloween is actually not what the media says it is, you see. It's really..." Edd smiled, wrapping his arms around Kevin's waist.

Kevin blushed, leaning back against Edd's bare chest. "Oh, interesting." Edd nodded, lowering his face to the boys neck. Both missionaries stared, fumbling on their words. Sam snickered and went to stand by the door, enjoying their flustered faces.

Holly held her breath, this was her chance... She stood behind the younger girl, hesitantly putting her hands on Sam's waist. Sam glanced back in surprise but entwined their fingers, pulling her closer. Holly blushed, smiling. She copied Edd in snuggling her face in her partners neck.

Sam felt Holly's breath on her neck, her heart skipped suddenly. She felt her skin tingle where the girls bare skin touched her, making her blush hotly. Holly skimmed her nose up the girls neck, making her eyes flutter.

The missionaries stubbornly quoted scriptures on witchcraft, growing redder and more uncomfortable by the second. Edd let his hands slide down Kevin's sides, to his pants, making eye contact with the people. The girl stuttered in what she was saying and looked away.

Sam's head lulled back, enjoying the way Holly's breath felt against her neck. She knew she shouldn't be thinking the way she was, this was just pretend... Still, she found herself turning around.

Holly flushed worriedly, seeing her friend turn. Had she gone to far? Was she going to be angry? Instead, she saw Sam smile mischievously and felt the girls hands on her waist. Holly's breath caught in her throat, feeling Sam press her face to her neck.

Holly's knees buckled, Sam's hands sliding lower and lower down her hips. She bit her lip, suppressing the noise trying to come from her throat. Her own hands settled on the girls waist, wandering upward on their own accord.

Edd bit the soft spot at the base of Kevin's neck, making him gasp loudly. The missionaries dropped the books in their hands. "Okay." The man squeaked. "Thank you for your time." He pulled the girl away and all but ran down the walkway. The four burst into laughter, hearing their horrified words.

Holly forced herself to pull away, still laughing. "I don't think they'll be back." Sam chortled. Edd grinned, nuzzling his face into Kevin's neck. "I almost wish they would." He whispered wickedly. Holly snickered. Secretly, she agreed.

He four settled on the couches again, feeling more at ease then before. Edd pulled Kevin into his lap. Holly sat a little closer to Sam, their thighs almost touching. Holly's whole body felt on fire, thinking about the way Sam fit against her so perfectly. Sam glanced at the girl every so often, remembering the taste of her skin on her lips. She shivered.

It was late when Holly's parents came back to the Vincent residents. Holly was already in her long shapeless dress when she answered the door. Laurel shot Sam a glare, eyeing her stalkings and tiny dress. "I'm leaving, are you going to tell your sisters bye?" She asked her daughter. Holly sighed. "Yeah. I'll be out in just a second." Her mother nodded and hurried out to her car, not wanting to be in the house a second longer than she had too.

"I should get going. My Mom is gonna want my sister in bed before to long." Sam got up and pecked both boys on the cheek, making Edd look at her in surprise. She pulled Holly into a tight hug, inhaling her smell. She didn't understand the feelings pooling in her stomach and chest, but she liked them.

Holly hugged the girl back, holding her a bit closer than what was probably considered appropriate. She smiled, feeling Sam's face snuggle into her neck. "Your leaving day after tomorrow, aren't you?" The younger girl asked sadly. Holly's face fell. "Yeah... But I'll be back for Thanksgiving." She said quietly.

Sam pulled Holly flush against her. The older girl blushed. "You should come stay with me sometime." Sam pulled back just enough to look at her. Holly's heart beat a little faster. She swallowed hard. "Okay. I should..." She nodded. Sam smiled brightly, kissing her on the cheek. "Happy Halloween guys." She called, walking toward the door with her little sister, now yawning from sugar-crash.

Edd gave Holly a wink. She flushed and hurried to her room in silence. Kevin looked up at his boyfriend. "I'm guessing by Christmas." Edd looked down at him. "A bet huh? Well... I say by Thanksgiving." The ginger raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What do I get if I win?" He asked. Edd shrugged. "Whatever you want. But if I win, I want you in my bed all Winter Break." He whispered seductively. Kevin laughed, snuggling in the boys neck. "That's all?" He questioned.

Edd smirked. "We'll workout the details when I win." He allowed, kissing Kevin soundly. "When-I- win." The ginger corrected between kisses. Edd chuckled, pulling him up and toward their room. "We'll see." He simply, before adding. "I always get what I want. You should know that by now." Kevin grinned, hooking his fingers in the boys belt loops. "You're thinking to much." He whispered. Edd pushed him back on the bed, landing on top of him. "Let's fix that, shall we?"

.

.

.

_**So... What do you think?**_

_**- Stay lovely**_


	18. Chapter 18: Early Mornings

_**I know the last chapter was a lot of SamXHolly, but I really wanted to establish chemistry between the two before Holly's absence in the next few chapters.**_

_**This chapter is just a bit of fluff, cuz I don't think they get enough of that!**_

_**.**_

.

.

It was the morning after Kevin's family left. It had been both tearful and relieving. Edd had convinced the ginger to stay one more night while Flora washed the bedroom sheets and cleared out the 'girly' smell... Not that Kevin needed much convincing.

Kevin rolled over, his body covered only by thethe silky blankets tangled between the boys. He shivered and scooted closer to the older boy, still fast asleep in the early morning. It was cold, the windows were frosted.

Sitting up on one elbow, Kevin looked at the boy beside him. So calm, his black hair messy and sticking up at all angles. His pale chest rose and fell with a gentle rhythm. It was moments like this Kevin liked to refect, think back on how they got here. In just a few short months, Edd had become one of the most important people in his life.

Moving closer, Kevin rested his head on Edd's chest. The boy stirred, but only enough to wrap an arm around the ginger. Kevin smiled, memorizing every inch of his face. God he was beautiful... He drew lazy loops on the pale chest beneath his head. He smiled, watching goosebumps cover his arms and chest.

"You're staring at me." Edd muttered sleepily, rubbing a hand over his face. Kevin snuggled closer. "Not staring, admiring." He corrected. Edd smiled, his puffy eyes turning toward the boy. "Is that so?" Edd turned on his side, pulling him closer. "Mmhmmm." Kevin nodded, his fingers still tracing patterns on the others chest.

Edd closed his eyes, running his hand up and down Kevin's cool back. "Why are you awake so early?" He mumbled. The ginger shrugged, staring at the boys closed lids. "I like to watch you sleep." He said simply. Edd cracked an eye open. "Don't go all twilight on me." Kevin rolled his eyes, smiling. "Please, I'm far more exciting. I got your clothes off didn't I?" He grinned. Edd snickered. "Listen to yourself. What have I turned you into?"

Kevin kissed Edd's smiling mouth. "I love you." He whispered. Edd's expression softened, running his fingers through the boys ginger hair. "I love you more." He answered, returning the kiss. Kevin kissed him harder. "I love you more." Edd rolled onto the smaller boy. Their legs entangled.

Edd grinned down at the boy, pinning his hands over his head. "I most certainly love you more." He purred. Kevin smiled, their lips nearly touching. "I submit myself to hours of exhausting exercise for you. I love you more." Edd scoffed. "Beat people up for you on a regular basis. I love you more." He kissed him. Kevin frowned at him, looking panicked. "What?" He demanded.

Edd kissed him again. "What, what?" He whispered between kisses. "You- beat- up- people?" He demanded. Edd moved to kissing down his throat. "I don't know what you're talking about." He murmured. Kevin frowned, his mind not cooperating in acting firm. "You- You s-said..." His mind blanked, feeling Edd's hands wander down his bare sides.

Edd smiled against the boys skin. "Shhh." He massaged down the boys hips and to his thighs. Kevin ran his fingers through the boys black hair. "Edd..." He struggled to clear his mind enough to think. The older boy hummed in response, kissing further and further down his stomach. "Y-You... I- Sa-said... Hmm." He sighed.

Kevin felt his entire body relax, focusing only on Edd. "I love you." He repeated in a soft whisper. Edd grinned, kissing his way back up to the gingers mouth. "I love you." He kissed him firmly. Kevin gripped his hips, pulling them flush against each other. The ginger rolled over, trapping the older boy beneath him.

Both boys knew Edd could easily overpower Kevin, but his didn't. And Kevin loved that. How he played fair, making their time together fun and playful, as well as passionate. Edd slid his hands up the boys thighs and to his waist, sitting up to kiss him again. Kevin kissed the boys neck, still straddling his lap. Edd's hands tightened, his finger tips pressing hard into the boys soft skin.

Edd felt Kevin press open mouthed kisses to his neck, making his whole body tingle. His toes curled, feeling the boy move in his lap. Kevin's fingers knotted in black hair, tipping the boys head back to kiss him more thoroughly. Edd gasped, his hands sliding down Kevin's waist to his upper thighs. Kevin moaned suddenly, his kiss ending in a bite. Edd gripped the boys thighs in response, his hips rolling.

It didn't take long for Kevin to be on his back, Edd flush against him, hips pressed together hard. Both attacking the other with heated kisses, body's moving in rhythm. Edd wrapped the boy around him, sucking in sharp shaky breaths as Kevin's nails ran across his back. Kevin moaned, arching his back. Shivers ran down Edd's spine that had nothing to do with the cold.

Neither boy left bed till noon that day. Content to stay wrapped in the others embrace. Using the cold as an unneeded excuse, they made their own heat. Fogging the windows.

.

.

.

_**So on the subject of Holly and Sam, should it be thanksgiving or Christmas?**_

_**-Love ya little weirdos.**_


	19. Chapter 19: Blood

_**Another chapter for y'all.**_

.

**Warning: This chapter contains violence not suitable for young audiences.**

.

It's been two weeks since Halloween and Kevin still gave a start anytime he saw his friend Sam. It seemed she liked her costume a little to much, seeing as her dark eyeliner and black bracelets carried over into everyday wear. Most of her friends were shocked, some left her. She didn't seem to mind though, hanging out more and more with a variety of people.

Edd beckoned Kevin over to his group of friends, all laughing and joking around. The ginger started toward them, his stomach knotting nervously. When he finally got to the small group, Sam caught his eye. She waved, trotting down the hall.

"Hey Kev, what's up with you?" He shook his head. "Nothing just... My parents. I'm-I'm thinking, maybe it's time to tell them. About Edd and I. Officially I mean... My Mom already assumes, but my dad... He might be upset." Kevin explained in a whisper.

Sam wrinkled her nose, looking at the ginger. "Oh, Edd coming with you?" She asked quietly. Kevin shrugged. "I was just going to asks him." Sam nodded and gave his hand a squeeze. "Good luck."

Several guys looked up at Kevin, as he met Edd. "Can I talk to you?" The ginger asked softly. Eddward nodded, looking concerned. Sam watched the two wander down the hall a ways. "Hey Sam." A blonde boy greeted, slinging an arm over her shouted. "Hey Billy. What's up?" She asked. He smiled at her, his gaze briefly flickering over her shoulder to Kevin. "Nothing. You?" He asked.

"Okay... Your right." Edd nodded. Kevin's shoulders relaxed. "So, when?" The older boy asked. Kevin thought a moment. "Uhh, Saturday? Go out for lunch or something. The more people there are, the less likely my Dad will cry." He joked halfheartedly. Edd nodded, kissing his boyfriends lips. "Sounds like a plan."

The next afternoon Kevin and Sam walked home. Eddward had detention and Kevin had homework to get done. Sam chattered about a new band, Kevin listened with disinterest. "Are you even hearing me?" Sam asked, snapping Kevin from his thoughts. "What- Yes! Yes, you... Uhhh... No." He admitted. She snorted and punched his arm lightly. "I'm rambling, sorry."

They turned down a short cut through an alley. "Hey, Kevin." A voice made the two freeze and look around in surprise. Seeing no one, they frowned. "Over here." Another voice called. A shiver crept down Kevin's spine. Something was very wrong...

"We should go." Sam whispered, grabbing Kevin's arm. He nodded and turned, only to be shoved back. A senior from school blocked their way. "Hey Kev." He sneered the name. Sam looked up, her heart pounding in her chest. "Aww, he brought a friend." Another boy came up behind them and gripped Sam's hair, pulling her face upward. She gasped.

"Billy?" She asked. The blonde grinned at his accomplice. "Two for one." Kevin jerked around and lunged at the boy. "Leave her alone!" He shouted. "Greg." Billy said simply.

The first boy obeyed, grabbing Kevin around the neck. He got down close. "Listen here fag, we didn't want any trouble." He growled. "But our Edd is changing see. And I think we all know who's behind it." He hissed harshly, knocking the gingers head against the brick wall. Sam yelped and shoved, trying to get away as Billy dragged her to her feet.

Billy pushed Sam against the cold brick, smiling cruelly. "Calm down Samantha, Greg doesn't care about you." He whispered, pressing against her. " Tell you what, how about you give me a little kiss and ill let you go." He purred. "We both go. I'll do anything, just let Kevin go." She whispered shakily. He tsked, shaking his head. "That's not the deal baby."

Sam let out a loud scream that ended in a sharp slap. "Don't be doing any of that now. You hear?" He gripped her arms. She gasped, her face stinging.

Kevin felt his blood run cold, seeing the way Billy touched his friend. Sam and Kevin had been in fights, been punched, been spat on, been shoved... But not once did any of their bullies touch her the way Billy was. Kevin panicked, bringing a fist up and smashing it into the side of Greg's face. The boy wheeled back in shock.

Sam's body went on survival mode. Billy glanced at Greg, distracting him just long enough for Sam to free an arm. His face turned, as Sam threw her head forward, crushing his nose with her forehead. It was all a blur after that.

Fists pounded, teeth bit, and feet kicked. Kevin gasped, a foot knocking his breath from his lungs. Still, he thrashed hitting Greg in the face with his knee. Billy shoved Sam down, her head cracked against the sharp gravel. He shouted in her face but all she could hear was ringing. Her gaze blurred, blood matted in her hair. Billy was holding something sharp now. A piercing burn travel from her temple to her jaw.

Kevin caught his breath just in time to sit up as Greg straddled his waist. His gripped the Greg's collar and jerked him forward, head butting him square in the mouth. He released the shirt an fisted his hand, knocking him in the eye. The boy slumped into unconsciousness.

Just as Kevin started to breath again however, he was being hit, repeatedly. Billy's fist pounded into his face. Blood blurred his vision, his mind when numb. He couldn't force his lungs to move, a belt around his neck.

Sam heard Kevin choking and rolled over, pushing herself up and stumbling. She fell again, landing on a cold hard bar. She gasped as pain ripped through her face. Blood dripped down her chin and into her mouth.

Suddenly, something clicked in her mind. Instinct took over. She didn't think or feel as her hand wrapped around the bar. She stood, using the wall for balance. She stumbled up behind the blonde. With strength she didn't know she possessed, she raised the bar and swung.

The bar hit Billy's head with a sickening crack. His body froze, he started to slouch. Sam swung again, this time harder. Billy crumpled. Kevin gasped wildly, looking around blindly to locate his friend, clawing at his neck.

Sam's knees buckled, she dropped to the ground on her hands. She half crawled, half fell over to her friend. She managed to grab the belt choking Kevin and loosen it enough to slip over his head. He barley stirred, slipping into sleep. She then collapsed in a pool of her own blood as ambulances screamed.

.

.

.

_**I know this seemed abrupt, but hate crimes are. Being gay can get you killed in many areas. Mine included. I've never been the victim. But if I were out at night and people knew about me, I have no doubt I'd be at the very least followed and harassed.**_

_**-Thanks Lovelies, stay golden**_


	20. Chapter 20: Hospitals

_**Lot less violence.**_

.

.

.

So in the end, the way Kevin introduced Edd as his boyfriend was very unorthodox. His parents first heard, hate crime, blood loss, unconscious. When they arrived at the hospital Edd was already there, pacing the waiting room angrily.

"They won't let me in since I'm not family." He explained to Flora, leading the sobbing woman to a person who could help her. Burton looked around wildly, seeming in a daze. "My son. Where is he?" He asked several people, all of which couldn't help him.

Edd grabbed his arm suddenly. "Mr. Barr, he's down that hall. Room 203." He pointed. Burton turned and ran. Flora grabbed Edd's arm through tears. "Come on." She whispered, dragging him along. Eddward followed, thanking her.

Kevin was dazed, looking around at the room full of people. "A young civilian caught the whole thing on her cell phone, while her friend called for help. They had wanted to intervene, but luckily they didn't. The girl-," The police officer flipped through a couple papers on his clipboard, glancing up at Flora and Burton. " Samantha Yankee, is currently conscious and asking about your son."

Flora looked up from rubbing her sons head. "Sam? What's wrong with Sam?" She asked. The officer heaved a sigh. "The video has been leaked on YouTube... She's just across the hall." With that, he left. Flora looked at her husband. "I'm going to go check on her." She whispered. He nodded.

Burton looked up at Edd, who stood in the corner, staring at Kevin with a pained expression. "You can come closer Eddward." He invited. Edd's gaze flickered to the man. He slowly took the chair Flora had sat in. His stomach knotted and his throat and eyes burned, looking at Kevin's broken face.

Edd raised a hand to run through Kevin's hair. The ginger's eyes fluttered open. "Eddward." He croaked. Edd nodded, his throat catching. "I'm sorry." He whispered, tears leaking from his eyes. Kevin stared at him in confusion. "I should have been there. This is all my fault." He let his forehead touch Kevin's arm. "I'm so sorry." Kevin's felt tears prickle his eyes, from fatigue, relief, or sadness, he didn't know.

"Eddward, no." He whispered hoarsely. "It's their fault. You can't always be there. Besides, I was able to defend myself this time. Your gym paid off." He started to raise a hand to Edd but stopped, realizing they were heavily taped and wired. "Don't." Edd stopped his hand, entwining their fingers and gently laid his hand back down.

Burton cleared his throat. Kevin turned his head and smiled. "Dad." He greeted. Burton leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Hey buddy." He whispered, his own eyes rimmed red. Kevin looked around. "Mom?" He asked, brow furrowed. "She went to check on Sam." Burton explained.

Kevin gasped, his memory assaulted with her bloody face struggling with the belt around his neck. He sat up, the wires straining. "Sam! I have you see Sam!" His Dad placed a firm hand on his chest, laying him back again. "I'm sure she's fine Kev. They wanted you, not her." Burton explained calmly.

"No, there was so much blood." He breathed. "Rest now. You can tell us more when you wake up." Edd told him, wiping tears from his face, self consciously. "She saved me... Check on her." The ginger told Edd. He nodded.

.

Sam felt like her face was on fire. Her mother sat next to her, crying. "Hate crime? I don't understand!" She wailed. The officer looked at her tiredly. "Not directed at her, her friend. She was protecting him." Her mother looked at her daughter, hands fluttering over her form. Wanting to touch her, but afraid of hurting her.

"The boys?" Sam's mother settled on resting a hand on her daughters. The officer shifted uncomfortably. "Gregory is recovering. He's got a broken jaw and concussion. Billy... Is..." He pauses, shifting. "Well, he's in a coma. Unresponsive." He said softly. The woman gasped, covering her mouth. "Kevin- Kevin killed-" He shook his head. "Your daughter..." He turned. "No charges will be made, of course. We have proof of self defense."

Flora tapped lightly on the door. "Come in." A frail voice called. "Elizabeth, how are you?" Flora greeted gently. The younger woman shook her head, tears stained her face. "My baby." She whispered. Flora followed her gaze and gasped. A deep cut ran from her temple to her jaw, soaking her bandages in blood. Her lips were swollen and hands prints were rubbed into her throat.

"Oh god..." Flora rushed to her friend as Elizabeth sobbed. "My poor, precious baby." Flora felt her heart ache, hugging her friend. "She asked about Kevin?" Elizabeth nodded. "As soon as she woke up." Both women held each other.

"They'll be alright Lizzy." Flora whispered. The woman sniffed. "But that boy... If he doesn't- recover..." The woman wiped her eyes. "She'll live with that forever." She looked at the older woman. Flora frowned. "You'll just have to remind her as after as possible Lizzy. Tell her again and again, 'You did the right thing.' You're her mother. She'll trust you."

.

Two days later, Billy did wake up. But even when his eyes were open, he didn't show any real emotion. He didn't say a word, opting to stare off into space. The doctors waited and waited, but he never spoke more than two words at a time, for the rest of his life.

.

.

.

_**Sorry for such depressing chapters guys. Happier ones are coming up!**_

_**- Love**_


	21. Chapter 21: Released

_**Comments are always lovely! **_

_**Thank you: **_**ZimVader0017**_**, **_**Missdellusion**_**, and **_**wiseyetharmless**_** for reviewing my last few chapters! Your comments are always helpful or funny!**_

.

.

.

Kevin was released three days before Sam, and a week before Thanksgiving. Sam was able to sit up and complain by then, demanding to be let out.

Shockingly, she didn't seem all that upset by Billy. Upon receiving the news she lowered her face and breathed a little heavier. It wasn't until the boys left that she cried, sobbing into her mothers chest. Her mother's words of comfort fell on deaf ears. Sam could barely look herself in the mirror.

"How are you? Are you comfortable? Do you need a drink? A blanket? Eddward check his forehead again, make sure he's not getting a fever." Flora fretted, watching her son in the rearview mirror. Edd chuckled, raising his hand to Kevin's head. The ginger glared at him, most of his scrapes and bruises faded. "All good." Edd grinned, winking at the boy in his arms.

Kevin's Dad had been more than accepting of Edd, Flora cried... Again. Edd gave her an awkward sideways hug. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Seeming to cling to him for life.

"My babies! My sweet, sweet boys... I can't wait until the wedding! How does that work? Do both of you have groomsmen? I should start collecting baby clothes, shouldn't I?" She sniffles, pulling back just far enough to look at Edd's horrified face. "Blue clothes? Do colors matter? They're actually pretty silly, aren't they?" She cupped his face. "You'll make such (sniff) beautiful (sniff) BABIES!" She wailed, a fresh round of tears covering Edd's jacket.

Burton looked at his wife, meeting Edd's eyes, before covering his face in embarrassment. "Flora, darling..." He started. Kevin covered at laugh, watching Edd's expression.

Now Kevin looked up at the boy again, admiring him. The way his hair fell in his face, his sharp eyes, smooth jaw... "You're staring." Edd looked down at him. Kevin shrugged. "And?" The older smirked at the sass. He was rubbing off noticeably.

"I missed you." Edd whispered, brushing his thumb over the gingers cheek. Kevin grinned, raising a hand to caress the boys face. "I missed you too." He murmured, pulling him down for a light kiss. A giddy squeal interrupted them. Both turned to look at Flora. She blushed and looked straight ahead. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Snow drifted down as Edd carried Kevin in, despite loud protests. "Darling stop squirming, out hurt yourself! What do you want? Soup? Potato soup? That's what sick kids eat. I'll make that!" Flora ranted, striding toward the kitchen.

Edd snorted, listening to the woman fuss and fret about how much soup to make, and weather or not orange juice would taste good with it. Because, 'sick kids drink orange juice'. She said with such conviction, Edd began to wonder if it was a law.

"I mean it, I really missed you." Kevin sighed, cuddling into Edd's side. The boy smiled, laying back, so Kevin was laid on his chest. Edd ran his fingers through ginger hair, noting a small mostly healed cut on his forehead. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Edd could barely control his anger, seeing the cuts and bruises still healing. Billy and Greg hadn't come up with that plan on their families own. He couldn't help but feel cautious around his friends.

Eddward chided himself, he was getting SOFT. And while that was alright with Kevin, around others he has to be tougher. He was the protection between Kevin and the hateful world... He was failing. He was disgusted with himself.

As soon as Kevin returned to school, Edd would make sure people knew not to test him. Next time someone laid a FINGER on his pumpkin, there would be hell to pay... Greg still needed to be taught a lesson as well

Kevin groaned. "I'm fine! Tired of being asked that..." He grumbled, turning to look at the boy beneath him. "Kiss me." He ordered. Edd frowned. "Your sore-" Kevin cut him off with a hard kiss.

Edd moaned softly, he'd missed THAT. His hands flexed, ready to grab the younger boy, he fisted them. "N-Nope. Hmmhmm, you need to rest." Edd just barely managed to pull away.

Kevin pouted, looking hurt. "Pumpkin it's not-" Again he was silenced with a kiss, this time harder. Edd felt his mind stutter. God he felt good... His hands rested on Kevin's back, sliding downward. Kevin hummed, pressing against him harder.

Taking advantage of being on top, Kevin brought his elbows down by Edd's head, positioning himself directly onto of Edd's face. The brunet sighed, his hands sliding up Kevin's shirt. The ginger shivered, his fingers curling in Edd's hair. He moaned into the kiss, Edd nipping at his bottom lip gently.

A sudden knock broke them apart. Flora rushed from the kitchen, oblivious to her sons predicament. "It's Laurel! I told the others not to come, but the girls wanted to see you so badly!"

She glanced at the boys, now sitting upright. "They know you got attacked, but not why..." She said, sounding apologetic. Kevin only nodded in understanding.

Kevin could have slammed the door in his cousins faces. He FINALLY got time alone with Eddward... He glowered. Edd snickered, half of him glad they'd been interrupted, the other half mirrored Kevin's feelings of frustration.

Holly was the first in. She rushed to Kevin with a worried expression. "Kev, I'm so glad you're alright!" She hugged him gently. He smiled, hugging her back.

"Hey Holly. You going to see Sam too?" She nodded, pulling away. "As soon as I can. Mom won't bring me." She whispered. Eddward held up a hand. "I'll take you." Holly and Kevin looked at him in surprise. "Th-Thank you." She nodded. He stood. "Whenever you're ready." She stood and turned so fast she nearly stumbled. "I'll tell me mother."

Kevin glanced up at Edd with an insightful expression. "I know what you're doing." The older boy looked at him too innocently. "What?" He wandered. Kevin just shook his head. "We both know you can't avoid me for long." He pointed out. Edd smiled cheekily. He leaned down close to him. "I don't plan on it. As soon as your better, I'm going to ravish you until you can't breath, let alone move." Kevin's throat constricted, staring at Edd. He winked.

Holly wrung her hands nervously, following Edd down the cold white hallway. She was dying to see her friend. Sure she'd spoken to her on the phone several times, but this was so much different. She just needed to see her with her own eyes and make sure she was alright.

Sam looked up in surprise. Seeing a familiar face in the doorway made her heart clench. "Holly!" She gasped. Her mother stirred from where she slept in the corner chair. "Sam! God I missed you!" The older girl rushed in, wrapping Sam in a hug.

Sam blushed as Holly pulled away. Several friends from school had stopped by, and all of them couldn't stop staring at the cut running down her face. As expected, Holly's eyes widened.

"Oh, Sam..." She whispered, reaching up to run her thumb over the girls cheek. Sam looked down in embarrassment. "The doctor says it'll scar." She murmured. Holly lifted her chin and leaned toward her. "Then you have a badge, for bravery."

Sam felt a smile crept up, as she looked at her friend. Holly grinned and ran her thumb over the girls cheek again. "Besides" She whispered. "You'll always be beautiful." Sam felt her stomach flutter unexpectedly, her face pinkened. Holly leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Elizabeth pretended to be asleep, watching the way her daughter and the girl blushed and whisper, holding hands and touching each others faces lightly. Feeling like she was just beginning to understand her daughter.

From the doorway, Edd watched the two with a smile. He flipped his phone from his pocket and sent a message.

**'I love you.'**

Was all it said. Several miles away, Kevin received a text. Listening to his cousins ramble, he opened his phone. A slow smile speed across his face.

**'I know. Show me.'**

.

.

.

_**Thoughts?**_

_**-Love ya dolls**_


	22. Chapter 22: Thanksgiving

_**Thanks for all of your comments guys, you have NO IDEA how happy they make me!**_

_**.**_

.

.

It was the day before Thanksgiving, when Sam was released. The car ride home was slightly awkward, neither knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry I haven't always been there for you." Elizabeth started quietly. Sam's heart clenched painfully. "Mom-" She began. "No. I know I work a lot. I know I messed up with your father..." Sam winced. The subject of her father was one they avoided as much as possible. Neither wanted to talk about the coward that disappeared abruptly, never to be heard from again.

"I want you to know, there is nothing of him in you." The woman said quietly. "He never defended us from anyone... What you did was the right thing. You had a split second to act. Run or help your friend." Sam listened, her fingers k otter in her lap. "You're brave Sam.

"And I want you to know-" Elizabeth's voice cracked. "That I'll accept you no matter what. I KNOW you... Nothing will ever change that. Nothing." She looked at her daughter who had tears brimming her eyes.

"And I know the church we attend is... Harsh. But if I have to choose, you or the church, our friends, our family... I choose you. I will ALWAYS choose you." She looked at the girl wiping silent tears from her eyes. "You understand?" Sam nodded, looking at her mother. "I love you."

.

Kevin watched his mom and Edd prepare food, both a flurry of movement. His family was stopping by for Thanksgiving dinner. None were staying the night, thankfully. But Kevin wasn't looking forward to the crowd. Sam and Kaylee were stopping by too, her mother was working late at the nursing home.

"Flora, taste this." Edd ordered, holding up a wooden spoon covered in batter. The woman leaned down and licked it. "Hmm... It's missing something." She said thoughtfully. "More ginger?" He asked. She snapped. "That's it! You're a genius." She called, running to the pantry for a can of pineapple. Edd smirked. "You can never have too much ginger." Edd winked at Kevin.

Kevin blushed, laughing to himself. He loved watching the way Edd interacted with his family. Almost they were HIS family as well... Watching his mom return and ask his boyfriend something, Kevin realized. They practically were family. Edd spent holidays here, cooked here, cleaned here, hung out here, treated Flora like a family member would... Kevin smiled.

Sam arrived first, sprawling out beside Kevin on the couch. "You wouldn't believe the number of meds I'm on." She groaned. Kevin smiled, he'd missed his friend like a lost limb. "Missed you Sam." He grinned. The girl opened one eye to look at him. "You better of. I spent most of my time daydreaming about hanging out with you guys again."

Flora stepped out of the kitchen, her words freezing in her throat, a frosting coated spatula in her hand. "Sam! Oh, how I missed you!" She exclaimed, hurrying forward and wrapping the girl in a rib-breaking hug. "Flora." She wheezed. "Missed- you too." She gasped.

Hearing a knock, Flora pulled away and went to answer the door. "Hi girls! Come in, come in." Flora wave in her sister and Laurel's daughters. "Hey Edd." Maple greeted flirtatiously. The boy nodded in greeting. "Hey guys!" Holly plopped down between Kevin and Sam.

"Hey Holly." The friends greeted in unison. Holly turned to look at Sam and laughed. "What's on your face?" Sam frowned, wiping at her cheek. "What- Flora..." She smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Frosting. I'm probably covered, aren't I?" She asked. Holly shrugged, running a finger over her cheek, coating it in strawberry frosting. "Yeah. But at least you taste good." She grinned, popping the finger in her mouth.

Sam felt an odd tingling go down her spine, watching Holly. She tore her eyes away and blushed hotly. "Come on, I'll help you get cleaned up." Holly grabbed Sam's hand, pulling the girl to her feet.

Kevin looked up and caught Edd's eye. "You may win after all." He said with a smile. Edd's smirk grew animalistic. "Can't wait." He whispered, sliding close to him on the couch. Kevin flushed, but crossed his arms, pretending to be upset at his loss. Edd chuckled.

It wasn't long before many more people flooded the house. Laughing, yelling, playing, and causing Kevin quite the headache. He sat in the corner, trying to sooth his head.

Edd helped Flora carry brownies out to the table. "Oh, Eddward..." She said softly, tugging at his arm. He looked up, following her finger. Kevin looked ready to faint or cry, maybe both. She frowned.

"Will you take him to his room? He looked terrible." He nodded, starting toward the boy. "And tell me if he has a fever!" She yelled. He chuckled. "Yes ma'am." Kevin accepted Edd's hand gratefully. As the mounted the stairs, Maple and Willow drew up a battle plan.

Kevin fell back on his bed, pulling Edd down with him. The older boy wrapped the ginger in his arms. "Sleep." He ordered. Kevin groaned. "But I'm not tired." Edd felt his mouth twitch upward. "Shhh." Kevin stared at the boy a long moment.

Kevin moved closer to the older boy, pressing against his chest. "Kevin we really sh-" He was cut off by the gingers lips on his. Kevin grabbed the collar of Edd's shirt, pulling him tight against him.

Edd nearly melted. It had been two weeks since the attack, and Edd felt like a heroin addict going through withdrawals. He leaned in, savoring the feeling of Kevin's silky lips. Kevin slipped his hands in the boys hair, using it as leverage to force their mouths together harder.

Kevin let his mind to fuzzy the way it always did with Edd, his grip loosened in his hair and his kisses grow gentler. Edd took advantage of the slight distance between them and gather all will he had. Forcing himself to pull back felt like the hardest thing he'd ever done. Still, he managed, just barely.

Edd kept his eyes closed, knowing that if he saw the saw green eyes looking at him, he'd be done for. He bit his lip, struggling to clear his muddy mind. Kevin's face fell in disappointment. He sighed, feeling an irrational amount dejection swell in his middle.

"Eddward..." He said softly. The boy in question opened his eyes. Kevin looked away, his face pinkening. "Do you- Do you really not want to- do anything- because I'm hurt?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Edd studied him a moment in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Edd asked finally. Kevin glanced up at him and away again. "I mean... Is that the only reason? Or is there something else?" He twirled Edd's sweaters drawstring around his fingers nervously.

As the question soaked into Edd's mind, his stomach clenched. He looked down at the sad, embarrassed, boy and pulled him closer. "Of course it is pumpkin, don't be stupid." He whispered, nuzzling the boys neck. Kevin sighed in relief, his body relaxing.

"I just miss you." Kevin pulled him closer. Edd sighed. "I missed you more." He murmured. "Did not. I-" His voice died and his eyes fluttered, feeling a tongue on his throat. "I-I r-" He immediately forgot what he was saying, Edd's hands rubbing circles into his thighs.

Kevin reached up, knotting his fingers in black hair. He pulled Edd up to him, kissing him hungrily. Both moaned at the feeling they'd been deprived of. Edd started to sit up, Kevin's hands tightened, afraid he was pulling away. Instead, Edd pulled Kevin up with him, never breaking the kiss.

Kevin straddled the older boy lap, both kissing as hard as possible. "I- missed- you." Edd breathed between kisses. Kevin responded by gripping the boys shirt. He tugged abruptly, freeing Edd's shirt from his pants. Eddward started on the buttons of Kevin's shirt, but soon decided it was taking to long and pulled it over his head instead.

Kevin reveled in the feeling of sliding Edd's shirt off the boys shoulders. He kissed down his neck, Edd hooked his thumbs in the waist of Kevin's pants, making the ginger shiver.

The older boy took over, knotting one hand in Kevin's hair, he pulled the ginger head back and attacked his neck. The other hand wandered down to unbutton the boys pants. Kevin ran is hands up Edd's bare chest.

The door opened suddenly. Maple's phone flashed several times. Willow gawked, her mouth wide. "Oh my god!" Both boys pulled back suddenly, just realizing they were being watched. They stared at each other a silent moment.

Sam and Holly walked down the hall, going to check on Kevin. She stared in bemusement. Maple and Willow stood frozen in the doorway, phone held high. Suddenly both girls turned and bolted down the hall. Without thinking, both Holly and Sam grabbed the escapee's.

"Fuck!" They heard a shout and looked up to find Edd stumbling from the room half dressed. He froze, seeing the four girls. "Oh, Sam." Kevin stumbled after Edd, tripping and falling face first on The carpet.

"Don't let them go." Edd ordered, waving them forward. Maple screamed, but the party down stairs drowned out the noise. Sam looked at Holly, who shrugged. They drug the girls toward the room.

.

.

.

_**So I'm debating on whether to have Edd's parents come in, or have an ex-girlfriend of Kevin's... Not sure witch. Thoughts?**_

_**-Love ya**_


	23. Chapter 23: Coming Out

_**Sorry this took so long guys. Very busy/stressful home life!**_

_**.**_

.

.

"Let go of me! Let go! I'm- telling- Mom! " Maple shrieked as Holly shut the door, leaning against it. Kevin yanked his shirt on, blushing furiously. Edd glared hard at the cousins, arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Edd... What are you gonna do?" Sam asked, glancing at the girls. Edd shook his head, turning to pace in front of the way icy window. "I'm telling everyone!" Maple snarled, sliding open her phone.

Sam reached down and snatched it from her. "Hey!" The younger girl shouted in outrage. Sam rolled her eyes and took advantage of the fact Maple had just typed the password. Flipping through the pictures, she deleted each one, shooting both girls a glare. Willow sniffled.

"We'll just have to come out." Edd said finally. All five teens looked at him in surprise. He met Kevin's gaze. The ginger nodded slowly. "Yeah... We were going to anyway, right?" He asked, his voice tight and strained. Holly gulped, looking at both boys. "Think they'll freak?" Sam asked. Kevin laughed humorlessly. "Yes... I think so."

"I hope Aunt Flora kicks you out! I hope my Mom never lets us come back!" Maple shouted, glaring at Sam, who still flipped through her phone. The older girl smirked, coming across something of interest. "Give me my phone back!" She hissed. Sam just scoffed, continuing her snooping.

"So... Now?" Kevin asked. Edd sucked in a breath and nodded. "Yeah, now is- now's good." He slipped his shirt on, buttoning it up as they started for the door. Sam looked up, unsure of what to say in encouragement. Edd opened the door.

Maple acted quickly, darting out the door as fast as she could. She raced down the stairs, intent on ratting out her cousin before he could confess. Edd and Kevin both ran after her, bounding down the steps. Sam and Holly followed.

Kevin's heart pounded in his chest. Maple was on the last step and the family turned in surprise, seeing them tripping down the stairs. "Mom!" Maple shouted. All heads turned at the scream. Maple opened her mouth again but her voice was drowned out by Kevin's.

"I'm gay!" Kevin yelled. Everyone went silent, even Maple turned to look at him. Sam ran straight into Edd's back, falling backwards into Holly's lap.

Edd was frozen. All eyes were glued to Kevin and most expressions were none too happy. Edd glanced at the smaller boy, seeing genuine fear in his eyes. He reached forward and entwined their fingers. That was when all hell broke loose.

Aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents yelled or turned to each other. Flora looked at her son with wide eyes, her heart pounding nervously. Their eyes met and she gave him a weak smile. He attempted to return it but only managed to look pained.

Betty stormed toward the boys shaking her finger. "Disgrace! Ungodly! How could you do this to us? How could you do this to god?" She demanded. Edd moved a terrified Kevin behind him. "And YOU! Perverse abomination! Poisoning my nephews mind with your filth." She spat.

Holly stood up, feeling her stomach churn. She watched Edd's expression grow dark and angry. She had to stop them before he did something rash. She pushed around the boys abruptly, putting herself nose to nose with Betty. Sam stared at her in confusion but followed suit.

Betty sneered at the girls. "Don't protect those evil doers Holly. The Lord doesn't welcome their kind into Heaven." She whispered menacingly. Holly gulped, her palms sweated. "My kind." She corrected, as loud as her hoarse voice allowed.

Betty stepped back in surprise. "What?" She asked. Holly cleared her throat. "Our kind. We're all going to hell together I guess." She glanced back at Kevin. He gave her a small but genuine smile.

Sam's head whipped to the side to stare at her friend. Holly avoided her gaze and instead looked up to see her mother crying. Betty only stared in silence.

When people began to speak again, it was quieter. Almost whispers, as if the four in the stairs were oblivious to the topic of their conversation. Kevin looked up at Edd, who squeezed his hand.

"You okay?" Edd whispered. Kevin nodded tightly. "You?" Edd gave a single nod, still staring strait forward, waiting for another verbal attack. Kevin leaned into him, glad he wasn't doing this alone.

Sam looked at Holly in shock. How she not tell her this? Why would she keep that a secret? Why wasn't Edd or Kevin surprised she was gay? Did everyone except her know? She felt a little hurt by that realization. Sam obviously excepted Kevin and Edd. Why wouldn't Holly trust her?

.

Once Maple and Willow started yelling about how they'd seen the boys half naked and making out, people started to leave. Thanksgiving was over, ruined, and Kevin felt personally responsible.

Sam and Holly didn't say a word to each other the rest of the night. Or the next day. In fact, after that night the cousins went home. Flora held Kevin tight and cried. Edd stood by the door awkwardly.

Edd felt terrible. He single handedly broke up a family... Now he had broken many things; an arm, a collar bone, some ribs... But this hurt more than all of those combined. He sighed. 'What have I done?' He thought bitterly.

A hand came down on Edd's shoulder. He turned to see a sad Burton. "Don't be to hard on yourself." He said quietly, turning his gaze to his wife and son. "As much as it hurt for that to happen... I'd rather my son be happy." He murmured. Edd nodded silently.

Burton glanced at him. "You make him happy. I'm counting on you to continue that. He's the best kid I know, and he deserves -" Edd looked at him. "Better than me. I know." He said simply, turning to look at the ginger again.

Burton frowned. "I- I wasn't going to say -" Edd nodded. "I know you weren't. It's still true." He sighed again. "Don't worry, your son is my biggest priority. I'll be around as long as possible." He gave Burton a halfhearted smile. The man nodded, never really knowing what to say to him.

That night, Holly received a very different speech. Long, aggressive, and borderline abusive. The meaning was clear. Shape up, or get out.

.

.

.

_**It's late, or rather, early. Tell me if this is terrible!**_

_**-Stay Golden**_


	24. Chapter 24: Nazz

_**Okay, so I counted the comments and an ex girlfriend was the winner. I chose girlfriend over boyfriend for two reasons.**_

_**1.) Kevin only kissed one person before Edd, as stated in earlier chapters.**_

_**2.) Kevin comes to terms with being gay to late for that first kiss to be a boy.**_

_**Thanks darlings!**_

.

.

.

When Kevin, Sam, and Edd returned to school everyone stared. All eyes followed the three. In a way, they were famous. The hate crime was all over the radio and news papers, as was Billy's condition.

"Murderer." A girl hissed, knocking shoulders with Sam. She ignored the whispers, continuing to her locker. She hoped the attention would fie down, but little did she know how thick of a skin she would have to grow.

Edd slung and arm around Kevin, steering him toward the classrooms. "What are they looking at?" The ginger wondered, nodding down the hall. A group of teens circled around a person in the middle. Apparently Kevin and Sam weren't the only big news today.

Edd carried Kevin's books with his, under his arm. As the pair wandered down the hall, Kevin heard an old familiar voice. "Kev! There you are." Both boys turned. There, fresh from Germany, stood Nazz Van Bartonschmeer.

Kevin's mouth fell open. "Nazz- you- you moved back." He said in disbelief. She grinned, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Yep... Miss me?" She asked almost shyly.

The last time Kevin had seen Nazz was the day she left for Germany two years ago... The day they kissed. Now as they stood staring at each other, Edd's gaze narrowed. Kevin had told him all about his fist kiss and the 'crush' he'd had. His stomach tightened.

Nazz looked at Edd, as if just realizing he was there. "Edd." She greeted in surprise. He smiled calmly. "Nazz." He nodded. She looked from Kevin to Edd in confusion. "I never would have thought you two would be friends." She admitted.

Kevin flushed, looking up at Edd. "Yeah... Well we're actually more than friends." He said quietly. Edd's hand moved from the boys shoulder to his waist. Nazz's eyes grew huge. "What- Nuhuuu." She doubted.

Not giving Kevin time to try and convince the girl, Edd smirked. "Hold these." He ordered. Nazz held out her hands in bewilderment. "Uhh, okay. Why-" Her voice caught.

Edd turned to Kevin and gripped his hips. Kevin was surprised at how possessive Edd held him as he pressed their mouths together. The thoughts died quickly however, as Edd closed the space between them.

When in public, Edd did in fact, moderate himself when kissing Kevin. He went beyond what most people were comfortable with, but he did moderate to some degree. Usually. There had been a few times, not many, when his jealousy got the better of him. Now was one of those times.

Kevin felt his heart pound as one of Edd's hands came up to knot in his hair, bruising his lips. His body slumped against the taller boys, his hands slid up Edd's chest. He could just barely her Nazz squeal in shock. Any half formed notion of pulling away in embarrassment, withered as Edd bit his bottom lip and a moan escaped.

Edd pulled away with a satisfied smile. Nazz stood shell shocked. Kevin blushed hotly. Edd leaned forward a little to close to her face. "Thanks doll." He winked, taking the stack of books from her just as the bell rang.

Nazz stared, her mouth gaping. Edd pulled Kevin away. The younger boy blushed, half turning to look back at her. "Nice to have you back Nazz. Find us at lunch!" He shouted. She nodded dumbly. Sam snickered, Nazz whirled around. "I know... Surprised me too."

Nazz and Sam had never been close. Apart from them being opposites, Nazz had seen her as a rival. Sam turned to her. "Hey." She greeted. Nazz's eyes widened again. Sam had changed just as much as Kevin. Her makeup and clothes were much darker, and she had a long scar running down tired her face.

"Hi." Nazz forced a smile, glancing around. The last thing she wanted was to be seen with a freak on her first day back. Then again... Perhaps Sam could get her some dirt on Edd. It was no secret Sam and Edd hadn't liked each other before Nazz left. Things couldn't be THAT different now, could they?

"How have things been?" Nazz asked, putting her plan into action. Sam shrugged with a smile. "Crazy."

Edd sat behind Kevin in class, silently stewing. He had heard enough about Nazz before she left. She was manipulative, popular, and somehow always a parents/teachers favorite...

Being a favorite was something he'd never been able to do. Not that he cared. Most people were stupid anyway... But Kevin seemed to care, and Edd was getting nervous.

Kevin smiled up at Edd when the older boy wrapped an arm around him. "You seem distant today." The ginger observed. Edd shrugged. Kevin studied him a long moment. "It's Nazz, isn't it?" He pressed.

Edd glanced down at the boy and rolled his eyes. "Please little red, I don't get insecure, if that's what you're implying." He lied smoothly. Kevin scoffed. "What? Never." He relaxed. Edd would tell him if something was wrong, right?

Sam led Nazz to the lunch table, her patients wearing thin. The blonde behind her had been sickly sweet and chatty all day. Finding her between classes, slipping her notes IN class! Sam was on the verge of stabbing her jugular with a fork and adding to her list of victims. Seeing the table with her friends, her shoulders relaxed. Finally!

Nazz slid in beside Kevin and chatted him up immediately. Sam sat beside Edd and they shared an annoyed look. Edd glared at an obviously Nazz. Sam followed his gaze to the pair across from them, talking animatedly.

"I don't trust her." Edd muttered under his breath. Sam glanced at him, humming in agreement. "I wouldn't if I were you." She whispered, pipping his interest. "She's had a thing for Kev since middle school." She added in explanation.

His gaze flickered across the table again. "Why didn't they -" His let the sentence trail off. She shrugged. "Me. I didn't like her. I convinced him not too." Edd nodded, his face hard.

"Anyway, we should all go out together this weekend! I'm literally DYING to see Flora, Kev." Nazz said excitedly. Edd and Sam groaned in unison quietly. Kevin only nodded in agreement. "Yeah! That sounds great! Mom will be excited to see you." Sam nearly stabbed herself at that point.

Nazz smiled at Kevin, resting a hand on his arm as she told him about Germany. Sure, he was taken now. But the way he was smiling at her and not pulling his arm away, gave her confidence. She'd have Kevin before Edd knew what happened.

.

.

.

_Should Holly be brought back soon, or should we take a break from her for a bit?_

_**Thoughts? Thanks lovelies!**_

_**-Stay Sweet Dollface**_


	25. Chapter 25: Malls and Gifts

_**Its snowed 5 inches in the last 24 hrs. (Queue sad sigh)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kevin pulled an ugly Christmas sweater over his head with a forlorn expression. "There, see? Much warmer." Flora nodded in approval. He sighed as she kissed his cheek. "Come in here and eat something before your friends get here!" She called, wandering toward the kitchen.

Kevin went rigid, hearing a knock. "To late..." He grumbled, trudging toward the door. He paused and drew in a breath, preparing for humiliation. Upon opening the door, Sam held up a box. "For your- What the... What in Satan's name are you wearing?" She asked, wrinkling her nose. He groaned and waved her in.

"This is for under your tree." Sam finished, holding up the wrapped box again. Edd and Nazz followed her in. Nazz covered a giggle. Kevin looked up at Edd dolefully. The older boy chuckled. "Look at you, like a little Christmas tree." He teased playfully, bending down to kiss his nose.

Kevin blushed, a smile making it's way to his face. Edd winked, moving his mouth further down to kiss his lips lightly, then a little firmer. The ginger leaned into him, glad he didn't make a complete fool of himself.

Nazz shifted uncomfortably. She'd been forced to watch their sickly affections all week. It amazed her that Edd was still so cold to everyone but a few people. Then be so warm to Sam and Kevin. Really, it drove her crazy! How could she compete with that? Luckily, she had him beat in at least one area: Flora. Or so she thought.

Flora swung open the kitchen door with a frown. "Kevin what's taking you so long? At you feeling ill? You'd better not be hiding that sweater! I spent three weeks-" She stopped abruptly, seeing the small group of kids.

"Sam! Eddward! You're early! I was just mak- Nazz?" She stared at the girl in surprise. The blonde pasted a huge smile to her face. "Flora!" The girl ran to the shocked woman, hugging her tight. Flora looked at Kevin in confusion, still not hugging the girl back.

"Mom, I told you Nazz was back." Kevin laughed. Flora smiled nervously. "Oh- well- yes... I just didn't know you were all going to hang out." She laughed awkwardly. Edd studied the woman with concern. She was acting oddly. "Yep!" Kevin smiled, not noticing anything amiss.

Sam held her package high. "I brought a present!" She called, trotting toward the cluttered tree in the corner. Flora clapped as if just remembering something. "Oh! Be right back! Stay." She ordered, hurrying up the stairs.

Kevin smiled at Nazz. "Told you she'd be excited." She smiled, unconvinced and suddenly worried. "Yeah..." Nazz mumbled. Sam snorted, elbowing Edd lightly. He frowned at her in confusion. "Flora hasn't liked her since sixth grade, when she dated a boy that punched Me and Kevin."

Flora ran down the stairs, tripping on the last step. Edd caught her arm easily, straightening her up. "Here!" She blushed and smiled sheepishly, handing him a box. She handed Sam the other.

"Sorry I didn't get you anything... I didn't even know you were back till-" Flora started apologizing to Nazz. The blonde waved dismissively. "No problem. Of course I understand!"

Kevin watched the two with a sly smile. "Open them now." He urged mischievously. Sam froze, a look of horror dawning on her face. Edd looked at her curiously. Flora made a 'pause' gesture and hurried for her camera.

Sam suddenly turned on Kevin with a murderous look. "You dirty backstabber! You said you'd tell her not to make me one this year!" She hissed angrily. He snickered. "I tried." She made a fist at him. "If we weren't-" She was interrupted by Flora. "Got it!" She waved a camera. Edd watched the two in bewilderment.

"I'm going to slaughter you." She whispered at the ginger, tearing the paper from her gift. Edd did the same. Lifting the lid, he suddenly realized what Sam was talking about.

Sam held up a sweater covered in knitted ornaments, snowflakes, and bows. She grimaced. "It's... Beautiful! I- love it- Flora... Thanks..." Nazz covered her mouth to keep from laughing aloud. Edd lifted a matching one and couldn't decide weather to groan, or grin because Flora had taken the time to knit him a sweater.

"It's... Perfect." Edd grinned, hugging the woman who had become like a mother to him. She patted his back, accepting a hug from Sam as well.

Kevin grinned at Edd, holding the sweater to the older boys chest. "We can all match. Like the three musketeers." He joked. Edd rolled his eyes and kissed the boy quickly. "The mall is going to close soon."

After a few hundred pictures and a To-Go cup of hot chocolate, the four set out on their journey to the mall. Snow swirled down from the sky, snipping at their skin and sticking to their pants. It was definitely beginning to look a lot like Christmas.

Sam stared out at the dark landscape, lit only by occasional Christmas lights. Her thoughts drifted to Holly and the random text she'd received last night. It hadn't said much. Just a 'Hi. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.' That was all Sam needed to forget she'd been hurt at all.

Sam looked at her phone and frowned. According to Holly's texts, Maple and Laurel were getting more cruel and harsh by the day. Sam sighed sadly, thinking about how lonely her friend must feel. She flipped open her phone with sudden inspiration.

**Sam: You can come stay with me for awhile.**

**Holly: You don't think your mom will mind?**

**Sam: Nah. I'm sure Flora would want you to stay awhile too. She's really beat up about not having family over for Christmas.**

**Holly: Yah. I'll talk to her tonight.**

**Sam: Sweetness. Tell her I'll keep you busy.**

**Holly: Lol. Can do.**

Edd glanced in his rearview mirror, watching Sam smile at her phone as her fingers tapped wildly. Kevin might win after all. He reached over and slipped his fingers through the gingers. Kevin smiled at him, leaning his head on the older boys shoulder. Edd's gaze flickered to Sam again and smiled, watching a blush speed over her face. Oh yeah, Kevin was definitely going to win.

Nazz chattered, gripping Kevin's arm as they walked. Edd glared at her, seething. If looks could kill, she'd be brutally decapitated by now. She ignored him, giggling with the ginger.

Sam felt nauseated just watching the blonde and her friend. Nazz was really laying it on thick. Sam looked at Edd with sympathy. He looked pissed.

Edd followed Kevin and Nazz through the mall. Nazz seemed intent on visiting every store. Even the stupid ones. Halfway through, they stopped at a Victoria Secret. Nazz squealed and grabbed Sam's arm, dragging her in before she could protest. Kevin laughed as the brunette's horrified face disappeared behind a rack of bras.

Nazz ignored the girls loud protests, yanking her toward a shelf of lingerie. "Oh! Look at these!" Nazz held up a lacy night dress. Sam turned a brilliant shade of red and looked around quickly. "Prude." The blonde laughed at her, sorting through the piles of lace. Sam felt her pocket vibrate and breathed a sigh of relief at the distraction.

**Holly: Aunt Flora said yes! She didn't even seem to care about me being gay.**

Sam grinned and typed a quick 'Yay!' But her finger paused over the send button. She glanced up at a distracted Nazz and deleted her message. Opting instead to ask a question that had been on her mind since Thanksgiving.

**Sam: How did you know you were?**

Sam sent it, glancing up at the woman answering a question for Nazz. "I think my boyfriend would like..." Nazz's voice faded into the background again as Sam looked down at her phone.

**Holly: I don't know... It's just like. I see a girl and think she's pretty but they make me feel the way boys make you feel. You know?**

Sam frowned. She didn't know. She'd heard about the fuzzy feelings girls got when they dated a crush. She had yet to feel that. She thought she had crush on Kevin, because they were such good friends. Her lack of answer seemed to translated her confusion. Her phone buzzed again.

**Holly: like- think of kissing a boy and you get warm and fuzzy right? Then think of kissing a girl and it's just not the same for you. And looking at girls is different. You admire them more than compare yourself.**

Sam felt Nazz grab her arm and haul her toward the dressing rooms. "Put the phone away! I need your opinion." Nazz wined. Sam rolled her eyes and tapped a quick goodbye and apology, before slipping the phone into her pocket.

"There I'm-" Sam's mind froze. Nazz pulled her shirt over her head, exposing smooth creamy skin. Sam looked down quickly, heat flooding her neck and face. The blonde tried on a pink lacy night dress, oblivious to Sam's discomfort.

"How's this one?" Nazz turned in a circle, admiring her reflection in the mirror. Sam nodded, staring at the floor. "Good." She said quietly. Nazz turned in annoyance. "You're not even paying attention!" Sam forced her eyes up, silently scolding herself.

She was letting what Holly said go to her head! She never thought that way about a girl before now! Then again, she'd never never seen a naked girl in person...

Nazz slid her hands down her sides to her hips, drawing Sam's eyes down, her stomach fluttered and knotted. "What do you think? Too lose? Too pink?" She adjusted the cups on top. Sam swallowed hard. "Uhh... I- I think it's- fine." She nodded. Nazz frowned. "Just fine? How about this one?"

Fifteen painful minutes later, Edd noticed Nazz and Sam come out of the store. Nazz carrying a bag, and Sam fanning her flushed face. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the brunette. She shook her head stiffly.

Kevin glanced up at Edd. "Wait, what's that?" Edd stared at him in confusion. "What?" Kevin pointed above his head with a smile. Edd looked up and laughed. "Mistletoe?" He pulled Kevin close. "Rules are rules." Kevin whispered playfully. Edd grinned and planted his mouth on the gingers.

Sam watched Kevin knot his fingers in Edd's hair, pulling his face closer. Edd responded by pressing him up against the wall in a way that was becoming increasingly more than PG. She chuckled and thought back to what Holly had said about kissing.

Honestly, Sam had never allowed herself to think about kissing a girl. Now, she did so deliberately. Her stomach fluttered and her skin warmed, imagining soft plump lips pressing to hers. She flushed and gulped, looking down. "Oh god..." She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. This was not good.

All three teens were far to preoccupied to notice a certain blonde clench her fists, watching the kiss. She ground her teeth and narrowed her eyes. She was going to have to step it up, and fast.

.

.

.

**_Reviews are always appreciated!_**

**_-Stay Darling_**


	26. Chapter 26: Bi?

_**Sorry this took a billion years! I'm finally plotting out my own original novel. Yay me! Anyway, hugs, kisses, and awkward flirty butt pinches.**_

_**.**_

.

.

Nazz smiled at her reflection, her blonde bob was expertly tossed and her eyeliner was evenly winged. She pulled her neckline down and her bra up just enough the lacy top poked out. She adjusted her necklace to hang at her cleavage and smoothed her hands over tight, stressed jeans. Perfect.

Kevin was coming over to help her unpack the rest of her things. In reality, Nazz only had one box left. But she needed the excuse to get the ginger alone. It almost seemed like Edd and Kevin were attached. Kevin tended to follow the badboy around like a lost puppy. It was sickening.

Kevin shook snow from his hair, waiting for Nazz to answer his knocking. He smiled as teal eyes peeked through the door. "Hurry! It's cold outside." She rushed him in. The ginger laughed, kicking ice from his boots.

It didn't take long for Nazz to unpack, still, she drug it out as long as possible. Kevin rolled his eyes at her pace, mocking how little she had to need help. She only scowled and sat him on her bed to watch her organize.

"Does it ever worry you, Edd might leave you for a girl?" Nazz asked suddenly, once the conversation lulled. Kevin frowned in surprise. "No. Why?" He wondered. She shrugged, hanging up a top. "I don't know... It'd worry me. I mean, he did date my friend Stacy in ninth grade. Then Rebecca at the end of last year. Aren't bisexuals supposed to be promiscuous?"

Kevin blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "N -No... It never really -crossed my mind." He admitted. She nodded. "Do you ever wonder if you're Bi? Not just gay? I mean, you've only kissed me, besides Edd. What if it was just a fluke, and you really are Bi?" She asked, hanging the last of her clothes and wandering over to sit next to him.

Kevin shifted uncomfortably, his stomach started to churn. What if she was right about Edd? It DID seem a little to good to be true... That someone like Him would like a nerd like Kevin. They were in completely different leagues. Weren't they? He glanced at Nazz, who sat a bit too close.

What if he was Bi? Would that matter? Probably not. Eddward wouldn't care... His mom wouldn't care. The rest of his family would, but they already know he's gay. What's the point of finding out if he's happy with Eddward?

"Maybe you should try kissing a girl again. Just to be sure." Nazz urged. Kevin knotted his hands in his lap. "Uhhh..." He searched his scrambled mind for something to say. Anything... "I need to use the bathroom!" He squeaked. Nazz froze and frowned, pulling back. "Okay. End of the hall." She muttered. He nodded and hurried out of the room.

The blonde waited for the gingers return impatiently. This wasn't turning out how she'd planned... She sighed. She'd have to attempt plan B tomorrow. It was a long shot, but it just might work...

Kevin returned from the bathroom timidly, ten minutes later. He has almost texted Edd in a panic but had decided against it. If Nazz had a crush on him, he'd deal with it head on, like a man! He gulped. Maybe 'man' wasn't the right word...

Nazz smiled at Kevin when he entered. "Hey, yours and Edd's four month anniversary is this weekend. Isn't it?" She asked sweetly. Kevin relaxed. Confrontation avoided. "Yeah. Why?" He plopped back down on her hot pink bed.

She smiled mischievously. "I want to find a gift for you. I could use Edd's input." Kevin grinned. "That sounds great! Eddward would love to spend some time with you!" Nazz turned and straighted a frame on her wall.

"You trust me. Don't you?" Nazz asked abruptly, her back still turned to the boy. Kevin stared at her in confusion. "Of course. Why?" She shrugged. "No reason... Just -if you heard rumors about me. You wouldn't believe them, would you?" She finally turned.

Kevin's expression softened. "No. Of course not!" She smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek softly. "Thank you." She turned away to hide a devious smirk. "You're such a good friend."

Eddward glanced up to see a familiar ginger coming toward him. He smiled and sat back in his chair. "Hey pumpkin, what you up to?" He asked. Kevin smiled nervously and took the seat beside him. "Can I ask you something?" He wondered. Edd looked up from his book again. "Yeah. Anything. What's up?"

Kevin blushed heavily, twisting his fingers in his lap. "Do you -do you ever miss -dating girls?" He asked awkwardly. Edd paused, staring at him. Kevin slowly looked up from his hands, to see an amused face. "What?" Kevin demanded, feeling a little hurt he wasn't being taken seriously "Nothing. You're just adorable when your self-conscious." Edd leaned forward and kissed his nose.

Kevin pushed away from the older boy in embarrassment. "I'm not being adorable... And you didn't answer my question." He grumbled. Edd smiled, pulling the boy into his lap, a little forcefully. "You're always adorable." He whispered against Kevin's ear. The younger boy squirmed in response.

Edd gripped Kevin's waist. "You know what your squirming does to me." He warned in a low voice. Goosebumps prickled Kevin's skin at the boys tone. "Sorry." He flushed. Edd chuckled, kissing just below Kevin's ear.

"No one else will ever amount to you. Promise." He murmured against his skin. The ginger felt a shiver creep down his spine. Edd whispered more sweet nothings in his ear, peppering the gingers neck and jaw with kisses.

Kevin relaxed mostly. Still, a thought in the back of his mind nagged him, Eddward didn't answer his question.

.

.

.

**_So what'd ya think, my darlings? Love it? Hate it?_**

**_-stay you (perfect)_**


	27. Chapter 27: Played

_**Sorry about the wait guys! I got sick, then the kids got sick. Then I had my birthday, now Christmas stuff... I was hella busy.**_

.

**Bit of Angst warning**

.

Nazz's plan was painfully simple. It took all but an hour to plan out, and only a few days to put to action. Now, all the pieces were in place.

Edd sighed, pushing through the mall doors. 'It's for Kevin.' He reminded himself. He compared going shopping with Nazz to Sisyphus. The guy in Greek mythology who had the custom made hell of pushing a bolder uphill for eternity. For Edd, THIS was his personal hell.

Nazz glanced up from perfecting her lipstick in a picture frame's reflection, and smiled. "Eddward! Thank you so much for coming. I know you'll help me find the perfect gift." He rolled his eyes. "Yep. No problem... What did you have in mind?"

The shopping trip was antagonizing. Nazz couldn't stop grabbing Edd's arm or leaning into his side, and it was driving him crazy. To him, Nazz was the competition, and her behavior was just as confusing as it was annoying.

After the eighth time of brushing her hand away, just to feel it replaced on his arm, he snapped. "Stop touching me!" He rounded on her. She froze, obviously not expecting the reaction she got. "I'm- sorry?" She looked away, slightly embarrassed.

Edd scowled at her. "What are you trying to do? Annoy the piss out of me?" She blushed and knotted her hands in front of her. "No- I just... Felt bad for you." She said quietly. He paused, frowning. "What?"

Nazz licked her lips and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I just, felt bad... You doing so much for Kevin all the time, and -" She looked away, stepping a bit closer. "You just deserve so much better! Have a family who accepts you and be with a person who isn't so needy."

.

Kevin pushed open the door with a smile. Nazz had invited him to join her and Edd for dinner, after their shopping. He couldn't express the amount of joy he felt, knowing his best friend and his boyfriend got along so well. He had worried at first, but now, it seemed he had worried for nothing!

.

Edd stared at her in shock. This was not at all what he had been expecting to hear. It didn't make any sense!

"I mean, what if he decides to test the waters? He HAS only been with you. What if he thinks his family doesn't approve of him, because of YOU? Maybe they'd approve of him if he dated someone they already know." She listed, all the while, moving closer.

.

Kevin wondered down the walkway toward the food court. They planned on meeting there, and walking down to the little Chinese place. He rounded the corner and stopped short.

Edd and Nazz stood no more and a few inches apart. Nazz seemed to be talking and Edd looked down. Kevin followed the boys gaze and felt a lump form in his throat.

Kevin's heart hammered. 'What were they saying? Why were they so close?' His stomach knotted. ' What was going on?' He stepped closer. It couldn't be what it looked like, could it?

.

Edd shook his head. "What are you talking about? We-" He was stopped by the feeling her hand on his. She glanced over his shoulder. A ginger haired boy stood frozen, staring at them. Right on time.

Nazz grabbed his hand and jerked suddenly. Edd lost his balance, falling slightly forward. The blonde turned her head just in time for Edd's mouth to brush hers. She forced down a victorious smile and shoved him away forcefully.

"How dare you!" She said loudly. He caught his balance, his face twisted in disgust and confusion. He opened his mouth to retort but was silenced by a sharp slap across the cheek. "You are dating my BEST friend, you perv!" She spun around and froze.

"Kevin!" Nazz covered her mouth in fake surprise. Kevin looked horrified. His mouth was half fallen open, and his eyes quickly began to water. He looked from a shocked and confused Eddward, to a surprised Nazz.

Kevin turned in a hurry, bolting down the hall as fast as he could. "Kevin, wait!" He heard a voice yell. He ran faster, tears burning in his eyes. She was right!

'How could you be so stupid?' He demanded mentally, slamming his door shut and throwing the car into reverse. 'A guy like him, want you?' His chest felt like his heart had been replaced by a rock.

'Stupid! Stupid!' He chanted until sobs tore through the silence. His whole body shook, tears streaming down his face. 'Nazz knew! She warned you and you didn't listen!' He shook his head, his throat burning.

.

Edd raced down the hall, everything snapping into place. He had just been played, HARD. Kevin... Kevin must think that- He shoved past Nazz as she tried to make it out the door before him. He ran across the parking lot, looking around frantically for Kevin's moms car. Nothing. The car was nowhere in sight.

Edd turned, his mind focused on the blonde standing on the sidewalk. She smirked smugly. "Looks like Kevin isn't yours anymore." She called. He ground his teeth, his hand forming fists. "Looks like I'll have a chance after all." She taunted.

Eddward stalked toward her, anger numbing all thoughts. "Not if you're dead." Nazz's smile slipped off her face. She took a step backward, fear drowning any and all satisfaction she had. She took several more steps back before rushing back inside the building.

Edd ran after her, only to have the blonde disappear into a store. He turned and flung the door open, striding across the lot toward his car. He had to find Kevin.

.

.

.

_**What'd ya think? Was this a reasonable response/play out? Much love!**_

_**-Stay Fab**_


	28. Chapter 28: Icy Roads

_**I have an end chapter in mind guys... It's going to be weird. I don't know what I'm going to do afterward! **_

_**Thank you so much for the feedback guys! I appreciate every comment! I try to make things as clear as possible but I like it when you point out problems, it helps for future writing! **_

_**.**_

**Warning: I'm changing the name of this to, _'_Storm Effect'**

.

It was late, or rather, early, when Edd received a phone call. He ignored it at first, knowing the only person he wanted to talk to, wouldn't be calling at this hour. He buried his face in the pillow and started to doze. Then they called again.

He groaned and forced himself up, the air chilling his body as he left his covers behind. Looking around in a daze, he attempted to locate his phone. Finally spotting it, Edd stumbled across the room and hit his foot on the dresser, cursing loudly.

"What?" Eddward demanded groggily. The line was quiet, then crackled. "Edd? I need a favor." Sam's voice sounded scared and rough. Edd sobered, rubbing his eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, looking around for clothes.

"I need -a ride. I'm sorry it's so late." She whispered. Edd frowned, hopping into his jeans, barely succeeding in staying upright. "It's fine. Where?" He pressed, not bothering to ask the reason. The line was quiet for several seconds. "Sam?" He paused in the doorway. "To Holly's." She answered, her breath sounding labored. He nodded, worry creasing his brow. "Okay."

Edd stopped several blocks from Sam's house. She waved and trotted toward him. He frowned as she opened the door. "What the hell?" He asked. She slid into the front seat, shaking snow from her hair. "I had to sneak out. My mom wouldn't have let me go get her this late." She explained.

Edd pulled into the frozen streets, blasting the heater. Sam leaned forward, into the heat. "So, what's going on?" Edd glanced at her. She tapped messages on her phone. "Holly's Mom hit her. Hard." She glanced up at him. "She has a black eye."

Edd's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Why isn't Flora taking you?" Sam shook her head. "Holly didn't want to chance it. Flora would probably want to talk to Laurel and then Holly wouldn't be able to leave. She's sneaking out."

They road in silence, the snow getting heavier and heavier. The two hour ride was about to get a lot longer. White burred out the windows, making Edd slow even more.

Sam sighed and looked up at Edd. "Thank you." She said quietly. He nodded in response. They hit ice, making Edd jerk to the side. Sam slammed into the door as the car swerved back into it's lane. Pain shot up the girls arm, making her yelp.

"Sorry." Edd breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced at her. "Did I scare you?" She shook her head. "No, I don't worry with you. That did hurt though." She glared at the door accusingly, rubbing her arm. His mouth twitched upward, surprised she'd trust him so much. His gaze flickered over at her again, it felt nice to be trusted.

"Kevin talking to you yet?" Sam asked after a minute. Edd shook his head in silence. She sighed, shaking her head. "I told him you would never do something like that... He should have at least said SOMETHING by now. It's been two days." Edd nodded in agreement. "Our anniversary is tomorrow." He said quietly. Sam reached over to hesitantly pat his thigh. He smiled halfheartedly.

It was nearly four when Sam gripped Edd's arm. "Down second street. There." She pointed. He obeyed, slowly turning down the dark road. He followed her directions until they got to a small baseball diamond, buried in snow. A figure ran out from the dugout, darting to the car.

Sam jumped out and grabbed Holly's bag, hurrying her into the backseat. Holly shivered violently, her lips purple. "How long have you been out there?" Sam demanded. Holly laughed shakily. "Three hours."

Edd looked back at her. "You alright?" He asked. "Do you need a hospital?" Holly shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She settled into the seat.

After a few minutes, Sam leaned forward. "We're ready." Edd nodded. She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Eddward." She whispered. His mouth tugged upward, feeling pleasantly warmer. Really nice.

Sam added a small lap blanket from the trunk, to cover Holly. Edd frowned in the rearview mirror. "That's not going to help. Take off the clothes. Body heat works better." Both looked up at him with shocked expressions. He rolled his eyes. "Kevin. Remember?" Sam blushed. "Right. Sorry." He only chuckled.

Holly flushed, her fingers fumbling clumsily on the jacket buttons. Sam brushed her hands away. "Here." She leaned close, undoing the buttons herself. Holly looked away in embarrassment, so she didn't see the way Sam's face darkened to match hers.

Sam pushed the coat off and pulled the sweater off next. Forcing herself to not gawk at the amount of growing visible skin. It was a battle.

After several layers, Holly wore only an undershirt. Sam pulled off her own jacket and awkwardly moved closer, pulling the blanket over their laps. The older girl wrapped her arms around herself, still blushing.

Edd glanced in the mirror again and rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless." He mumbled. Holly reddened further, thinking he must be speaking to her. Had this been a plan to help her make a move?

Maybe, maybe not... Probably not. Still, she finally had the chance. She glanced at Sam and slowly slid an arm around her, avoiding eye contact all the while. Sam looked at her guiltily. "Sorry. Not being a very good warmer am I?" She laughed nervously and wrapped an arm around Holly.

The older girls head relaxed on Sam's shoulder. Sam frowned, trying desperately to squash the butterflies in her stomach. They were not welcome here. Then she felt Holly's hand on her bare arm, drawing loops on her skin. She felt her eyes close, goosebumps erupting everywhere.

"Thank you." Holly whispered, looking up at Sam. The younger girl felt breath on her neck and gulped hard. "Of course. I couldn't leave you there." She answered, praying her voice wouldn't crack.

Holly shook her head, making her damp hair tickle Sam's collar bone. "I mean for everything." Sam flushed and managed a smile. "You'd do the same for me." She felt her hands shake as she reached up to brush Holly's hair away from her face. The older girl smiled and nuzzled her face back into Sam's neck. "I would." She promised.

Edd felt his throat ache, listening to the girls behind him. He was really missing Kevin. Two days was far to long! He need to grab the redhead and kiss him senseless...

As daylight threw orange and pink rays over the icy road, Edd planned it out in his mind. He was going to get Kevin back now, whether the ginger liked it, or not.

.

.

.

_**I know, that was a lot of Sam&Holly, but they've been gone awhile and they probably won't get much more airtime (unless you want that).**_

_**Anyway, the ending is in sight. I'm guessing 3/4 more chapters... So, love you guys!**_

_**-Stay Charming my Lovelies**_


	29. Chapter 29: It's been Hell

_**Here ya are, dawlings.**_

.

.

.

Edd took a deep breath, gathering his wits. Sam and Holly had spent the day together at his house in quiet contentment. It actually made him happier, seeing the love between them, even if they were to stubborn to see it. Now, they followed behind him.

Twilight cast long shadows over the solid snow as Eddward strode toward the Barr's front door. Pausing just outside, he sucked in the icy air and focused on relaxing the knots tied in his stomach. Letting the breath out in a cloud, he raised his fist to the door, rapping thrice.

Flora opened the door, looking instantly relieved. "Eddward." She sighed and flung her and arms around his neck. His arms tightened around her as she sank against him. "Flora -are you okay?" He asked in surprise.

Flora hugged the boy tightly. "Yes. But Kevin isn't. He comes straight home from school and doesn't say a thing. Just locks himself in his room..." She whispered in a pained voice.

She looked up at him and jerked him inside by the shirt abruptly. "Come on, go speak to him! He won't tell me what's wrong and the only person he lets in is Nazz. I knew she was going to ruin things! She's always liked him... Go on!" She pushed him up the stairs anxiously.

Edd followed the stairs up toward Kevin's room. His heart pounded. He paused outside the door, hearing voices within. Anger flared in his chest, dissolving all uncertainty. He opened the door without warning.

Nazz wrapped her arms around a miserable Kevin. "Kev, it's okay. I'm here." She murmured. The boy sniffled quietly. "I thought he loved me..." He whispered. The door flung open, making them both jump.

Edd strode in, glaring coldly at Nazz. She gulped but straightened and returned the look. "Edd, you're not welcome here." She said tautly. He grabbed a finger and her. "Out." He growled. She crossed her arms. "No."

Edd grabbed her arm and yanked her off the bed and to her feet. Nazz gasped and struggled. "Let go!" She yelled, flabbergasted. His grip tightened as he drug her to the door.

"See what you're making me do?" He questioned, giving her a shove out the door. She stumbled and fell back, landing hard on her backside. "I'm normally such a gentlemen." She gaped up at him, a dull pain rolling up her back.

"You- No, get-" She stood quickly and stepped toward the door. He stepped back and slammed the door, making it bit her face in the process She squealed in pain.

Kevin stared with wide eyes as Edd turned to look at him. "She's a liar Red, she kissed me! You really think I'd be tempted by something like THAT?" He demanded, sounding deeply offended. Kevin opened his mouth to answer but closed it again. Edd stalked closer, still angry.

"I thought you trusted me." Edd stopped in front of him. "I've seen you almost everyday, she's been gone for how long?" He demanded, planting his hands on either side of Kevin. "And you trust HER over ME?" He lowered his voice to a fierce whisper.

Kevin's stomach fluttered at the lack of space between them. His breath became shaky, looking into the boys eyes. "I -I saw -" He started but was cut off by Edd. "I don't know what you saw, but whatever it was, your interpretation of it was wrong." He leaned even closer, restricting Kevin's breathing more.

"Nazz s-said you ask-ked her out." Kevin stuttered, looking away. Edd grit his teeth. "Why the hell would I ask HER out? First of all, she's annoying as shit. Second, she's not attractive." Kevin looked at him surprise. "Third, she's your friend. If I was going to cheat on you, wouldn't I want to be discreet about it?"

Kevin was quiet, letting the sense of that process. "But - Why would..." He shook his head in confusion. Edd rolled his eyes. "She likes you, genius." Kevin frowned, his mind churning. Edd sighed and straightened up.

"Not that I blame her." He shrugged. "I'd probably do the same thing." He admitted. Kevin's head jerked up. "What?" He demanded. Edd held up his hands defensively. "Hey, I'm a selfish being. I see something I like, I take it."

Kevin blushed looking away from the older boy. "I -I believe you..." He said quietly. Edd smiled, relief flooding his body. "Good. Because I would've done this even if you didn't." He whispered. The ginger looked up, confused. "Do wh–" He was silenced by Edd's mouth on his.

Edd leaned down and captured Kevin's lips. A tingling warmth spread through his body. It felt like months since he kissed the boy, and he was going to make up for it. He leaned forward even further, pushing the ginger onto his back.

Kevin's mind clouded, feeling Edd kiss him deeply, the older boy smell numbing his senses. He reached up to tangle his fingers in black hair, his body warming significantly as Edd relaxed on top of him. It was like heaven. The only heaven he was guaranteed, and he was going to enjoy it.

"I love you." Kevin breathed. Edd smiled, returning the words in between kisses. Kevin's eyes closed, feeling a familiar heat grow under his skin. "I missed you." The ginger whispered. Edd's hands moved up the boys shirt. "It's been Hell without you." Was all he said.

Edd kissed him hard, his hands knotting in the boys shirt. He felt like an addict, indulging for the first time in years. The smell, the feel, the taste... He moved down the gingers neck, memorizing the way he arched his back, and the softness of his skin.

The door flung open abruptly. Nazz stormed in and froze. "Kevin!" She shrieked. Kevin looked over in dazed and stunned silence. Edd growled, letting his head fall into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "I'm going to murder her and bury her under my basement." He threatened darkly.

.

.

.

_**How was it? More chapters to come!**_

_**-Stay fantabulous!**_


	30. Chapter 30: Happy Anniversary

Merry Christmas my lovelies!

.

.

.

Nazz planted her hands on her hips. "Remember what he did!" She scolded. Kevin looked at Edd as if something had just occurred to him. "You -You kissed my boyfriend!" He yelled in sudden accusation, jealousy bubbling in his stomach.

The blonde stared at him a moment. "What? No! He -It wasn't -" She started to protest. "It was vile." Edd stage whispered, enjoying the anger Kevin was displaying. The ginger looked back down at him. "I'm sorry." He murmured, not sure if he was more angry about Nazz kissing HIS boyfriend, or that Edd had to endure it.

Sam tapped on the open door, peaking inside. A grin split across her face, looking at Edd on top of Kevin. "Finally!" She clapped her hands together, looking smug. "Hate to say I told you so, but-" Nazz interrupted with a frustrated growl.

"Wait a minute!" Nazz screamed, her voice high and nasally. Holly poked her head in the door with wide eyes. "Whoa, there a cat dying in here?" She glanced around the room and made a face. "I sense tension." She stood next to Sam, watching curiously.

Nazz fumed, glaring at the two boys. "You really believe HIM over ME?" She demanded, motioning between them dramatically. Edd raised an eyebrow in amusement. "What's so special about HIM anyway?" She asked accusingly. Kevin sat up, studying her.

"Nazz, I love Eddward." The blonde let out a disgusted sound and looked around. "Of course you do... You know what? I don't know why I wasted my time on you. You're going to Hell. Both of you." She spat, whirling around to storm away. She paused and turned back. "And don't come crying to me, when he drops your ass." She stomped toward the door. Holly crossed her arms glaring at her. "Don't talk to my cousin that way!"

Nazz rolled her eyes. "Make me, lesbo freak." She pushed Holly back by the shoulder. The brunette stumbled back, glaring at her. "That's right. I can say whatever I want. I'm a–" Her words were cut off abruptly. Sam swung a fist at her face, hitting her hard in the jaw.

Kevin's mouth fell open in surprise. Sure Sam had punched people, but never like that! Never a girl, in the face. He wasn't sure whether to be proud or concerned about her mental health. Watching Sam's face grow dark and scary, he decided on both. Be proud of her, but at a distance... Just in case.

Nazz jerked back, staring dumbly at them. Pain exploded over Nazz's jaw, knocking the words out of her mouth. She stumbled back, her mind spinning and starting to ache. She gasped, raising a hand to her face. Hate boiled in her stomach, she glared at Sam. "You'll regret that." She promised darkly.

Sam forced herself not to punch the girl again. Her hand ached, but her mind screamed at her to do it again. The release of it felt so good, it surprised her. She wasn't a very violent person, but when it came to her friends... There would be hell to pay. Especially with Holly.

"You had better watch out, Edd's not always gonna be here to protect you." Nazz threatened, getting closer to Sam's face. "Or you, fag." She sneered at a still shocked Holly. Sam's hand shot out and tangled in the blondes short hair. Nazz let out a sharp cry. "We don't need Edd, Blondie. And DON'T talk to Holly like that." She jerked Nazz out the door and down the stairs by the hair. The blonde screaming all the way.

Holly looked at the boys, frozen. She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again in silence. Edd got up and followed Sam out, wanting to watch the show that was sure to be playing out. Kevin got up slowly. "Come on." He led Holly downstairs by the hand.

Nazz tripped down the steps, clawing at Sam's iron grip. "Let GO!" She screamed. Sam gave her hair a hard tug, making her yelp. Crossing the living room, Sam opened the door before releasing Nazz on the stoop. The blonde jerked away, running down the walk, yelling insults and threats.

Sam turned around to a frozen Flora. "Oh... Sorry Flora." She blushed, looking up at the stairs where the other three teens stood in shocked silence. A long awkward moment followed, all of them only staring at each other.

"Well... How about you help me start on those pies Eddward. Christmas IS tomorrow. And Holly, you're going to make the cinnamon rolls, right?" Flora broke the silence, looking around at them. Eddward clapped his hands, rubbing them together. "Sounds good. You make the pumpkin, I'll make the Shoo-Fly." He suggested. Flora nodded happily.

Holly met Sam's eyes with a small smile. "You going to help me?" She asked. Sam smiled. "Course." The two girls started for the kitchen, Holly peaking looks at the girl from the corner of her eye.

Kevin felt a smile cover his face, watching his family get to work. He stood on the stair case a few more minutes, listening to the clanging of pans and chatter of Sam. Everything was going to be alright.

Kevin trotted toward the kitchen. "Anything you want me to do?" He called. "DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Edd and Flora yelled in unison. Kevin crossed his arms, pouting. "I don't burn EVERYTHING." He said defensively.

Sam chuckled, pausing to kiss Kevin's cheek. "I'll sneak you a batter spoon." She promised in a whisper. He fought the delighted smile that covered his face. "Thanks Sam." He mumbled. She winked and turned but paused. "Oh, and Happy Anniversary."

The rest of the evening at the Barr residence was a nice one. Burton got home from work not long after they started cooking. He welcomed Edd back with enthusiasm. There was laughing, crazy stories, and several feet of snow that no one seemed to notice.

.

.

.

Probably two more chapters. A few of you have asked for extra chapters on specific subjects. I would love to include those ideas in another story, or one shot. But for THIS story, I think its time to end it.

Love you guys, and thanks for the encouragement, you have no idea how happy your comments make me!

-Stay Rad


	31. Chapter 31: Christmas Day

**_I love you guyz! Happy Holidays!_**

.

.

.

A snow storm blew all night and into the next day. The roads were icy and nearly impossible to navigate. So much so, that the Yankee's almost slid off the road. As luck would have it, they were snowed in, in a much more comfortable place.

It was Christmas day and Lizabeth Yankee sat on the couch with a glass of wine, watching her daughters munch on a pan of brownies. Sam visited Holly, laughing quietly.

Flora glanced up and laughed, making Lizzy's eyes follow her gaze. Edd leaned lazily against the wall, trapping Kevin between himself and the wall. Edd was smiling like a cat who'd caught his mouse. Kevin looked up and laughed, seeing the mistletoe Edd held above them.

Christmas had always been a family affair. Lots of people: cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. Now, it was just eight people, eight friends. Yet, it couldn't have felt more like family.

That evening Holly sat next to Sam, watching snow fall. Everyone else was watching a Christmas movie or visiting quietly. Leaving them to themselves.

Holly sighed contently. "I'm so glad I'm not at home." She whispered. Sam smiled and rested a hand on the older girls thigh. "Me too. I missed you." She said softly, keeping her face strait forward. Holly glanced down at Sam's hand, her face warming slightly.

"I missed you too." Holly murmured, sliding her hand across the bench to touch the younger girls waist. Sam flushed and felt a smile tug the corner of her mouth. Holly used her free hand to raise her mug of hot chocolate to her lips, catching Sam's eye.

Sam watched, her stomach twisting and fluttering. Holly's lips parted just enough for the hot liquid. Her eyes closing briefly. Sam's attention was glued to the girl, watching as she finished her drink and ran her tongue over her bottom lips. Sam did the same subconsciously.

"Hey girls..." Edd grinned, standing a few feet away. Sam and Holly looked up in surprise. The boy's smile widened, making Holly nervous. "Hey Edd." She greeted suspiciously.

Edd flipped out his phone, training it on the pair. "Oh my..." He started in a shocked voice. "Whatever IS that above your heads?" He asked. Both girls looked up and gasped.

Holly stared at the twig in horror. 'No. No! This wasn't supposed to happen! What would Sam say? Sam's MOTHER?' Her mind went into over drive, imagining any and all terrible outcomes.

Sam gaped at the mistletoe, dread pooling in her stomach. She couldn't kiss Holly! Holly was gay and kissing her would just be... Wrong. It was like - harassment or something! Not that she didn't WANT to... She actually DID want too. A fact she was having a hard time admitting, even to herself.

"Well?" Edd prompted impatiently. By now the pair had draw more eyes. Lizzy stared in surprise, unsure of what was going to happen. Flora and Burton gawked, shocked. Kevin leaned forward from his seat on the couch, watching intently.

Holly gulped and slowly lowered her gaze to Sam's. Both girls blushed furiously and looked at each other. "So..." Holly forced a nervous smile. Sam couldn't help the awkward smile that crept up as she laughed.

Holly made the first move, slowly closing the gap between them, giving Sam every chance to move away. When the younger girl started doing the same, her stomach erupted into a fit of butterflies.

Sam's lips were warm and soft against Holly's bruised mouth. She leaned in a little closer, inhaling as much of the girl as she could. Sam smelt like the cinnamon rolls she had just ate, and Holly could still taste in on her. She fought the urge to take the younger girls lip in her mouth. God, this was harder than anticipated...

Sam's eyes closed as she memorized the way Holly's breath shook and her lips molded against her own. She fisted her hands to keep herself from reached up to knot in the girls short hair. Tingles traveled over her skin and knotted in her stomach. And all to soon, it was over.

Kevin watched with wide eyes as the space between the two became nonexistent. It was just a soft kiss, a little firm maybe, but nothing like he had expected. His and Eddward's kiss had been passionate and breathless.

Sam pulled back, a dark shade of red. Holly looked away quickly, turning to the group. "OK. Move along now." She made a shooing gesture.

Kevin stood by Edd in flabbergasted silence. The two girls continued a conversation, as if nothing had happened. "I don't get it." He whispered. Edd smirked and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, steering him toward the stairs. "Just wait."

Kevin plopped down on his bed and frowned. "I don't understand! They didn't even look like they enjoyed it." He looked up at Edd. The older boy snickered and sprawled across the bed next to the ginger. "Chill pumpkin, they did. They'll probably make out tonight."

Kevin turned to give him an unconvinced look. Edd rolled his eyes. "Trust me... Shouldn't you be gloating by now?" He asked, entangling their fingers and pulling the boy down with him.

"Gloating?" Kevin asked in confusion. Edd sighed and turned on his side, trailing a finger down the gingers neck and stopping at the collar. "You won the bet." He reminded. Kevin closed his eyes at the feeling and smiled. "I did, didn't I?"

Edd sat up on his elbow, letting his eyes run down the boy next to him. Slowly, he lowered his mouth to the boys neck, placing soft kisses. "So -what -do you -want?" He asked between kisses. Kevin's eyes fluttered, his mouth falling open slightly.

"Raincheck?" Kevin breathed. Edd grinned, letting his tongue touch the silky skin. Kevin's hands raised to grip Edd's shirt. A familiar heated tingle swept over his body, feeling Edd lower himself onto the younger boy.

Edd's teeth grazed the boys neck, making him shiver. "I missed you." Kevin breathed shakily. Edd smiled, skimming his nose up the boys throat and to his lips. "I missed you more."

.

.

.

_**Happy Christmas everyone! 1-2 chapters coming. The second being a possible epilogue. Thoughts?**_

_**-Much love and Holiday Wishes, SWAB**_


	32. Chapter 32: Storm Effect

_**Sorry this took so long guys! I just couldn't figure out how to end it! Plus I was busy with winter holiday, and reading half the Maze Runner series... I'm in love with this books, my god.**_

_**.**_

.

.

It was half past midnight and Sam and Holly lay in the guest room, that was now Holly's. Sam had offered to let Holly stay, but Flora was having none of that.

"This is your home now." Flora had told her, hugging her tight. Holly had been near tears. For once, she felt that was true.

Now Sam and Holly shared a bed, watching the snow fall out the window. At this rate, they would be stuck here a week! Both girls snuggled under the blanket, trying hard not to touch each other.

Holly glanced over at the younger girl, recalling something heard from a movie. ' Sometimes we don't do things we want to do, so that others will not know we want to do them. ' She couldn't help but realize that's exactly what she was doing now.

It felt like some kind of unspoken rule. 'Don't touch her unless you have too, or she'll know.' Now though, she wondered if that was such a bad thing. Sam had voluntarily kissed her, hadn't she? The thought must not be THAT repulsive... Still, Holly stayed still. Not daring to even brush the girl next to her.

"Night." Holly whispered. Sam nodded, even though she couldn't be seen in the dark. "Night." She breathed. A few more seconds of silence passed before Holly seemed to give up on 'rules', established or not.

Holly rolled over and layer her head on Sam's arm, closing her eyes. Sam flushed but smiled. Giving up on pretenses, she rolled over and wrapped her other arm around Holly. Both girls sighed happily, feeling the tension disintegrate.

"Are -Are we gonna talk about... That thing, that happened today?" Sam asked, forcing the words from her mouth. Holly went stiff and sucked in a deep breath. Sam felt her own stomach go crazy, awaiting an answer.

Holly let out a breath, as Sam ran her finger tips down the girls back. "It was... Nice." Holly choked nervously. Sam glanced down at the girl, gathering as much courage as she could muster. "Yeah." She finally agreed, her hand never ceasing the pattern on Holly's back.

"We should... Do it again sometime." Holly looked up at her with a wink, attempting to break the awkwardness with a joke. Sam gulped, feeling heat flush up her neck. "Yeah." She managed, her voice higher than normal.

Sam looked down at Holly, both quiet for a long moment. Taking the nervously look in Holly's eyes at permission, Sam forced down the butterflies in her stomach and closed the distance between them.

Sam's lips were softer than Holly had imagined. And she had imagined it a lot. The kiss that morning didn't really count, in her eyes. It was to awkward with everyone watching. Sam's eyes rolled back as she pressed her mouth to the older girls. Holly's smell dulled her senses and calmed the edge of her nerves.

Holly felt Sam's weight shift to her stomach, and their mouths crush together. She reached up to knot her fingers in the younger girls short hair. She gasped, felling Sam take her bottom lip in Sam's teeth. Sam's hands wandered, making Holly smile breathlessly and return the favor.

.

Edd pressed an ear to the door a moment before his face broke into a grin. He glanced back at Kevin, watching from their bedroom doorway. "Well?" The ginger hissed. Edd chuckled and turned to stroll back down the hallway.

"Yep." He smirked, leaning on the their doorframe. Kevin's eye widened. "Really? They're..." He let the question hang, too embarrassed to finish it. Edd sorted and gripped Kevin's waist.

"So chaste." He murmured teasingly. The ginger frowned at him. "Don't." He warned. Eddward's eyes widened innocently. "What?" He asked, hooking his fingers through the boys belt loops. Kevin fought a smile. "I mean it Eddward. Tell me what you heard." He pressed.

Eddward sighed dramatically and lowered his face to Kevin's neck, pressing kisses down his neck. Kevin rolled his eyes but smiled, letting the boy walk him backwards into the room.

"You know what's funny?" Kevin asked, his eyes closing at the feeling of Edd's kisses. The taller boy only grunted in reply. "We got together because of a storm, and so did Sam and Holly." He mused. Edd nodded distractedly, making a small mark just below the boys jaw. "Like storms have a kind of affect on people."

Edd scoffed, but looked up at him with a grin. "You think too much." He whispered. Kevin reached up to wrap his arms around the boys neck. "So I've been told." He whispered in return. Edd laughed and kicked his foot back, swinging the door shut. "Let's fix that, shall we?"

.

**End**

.

_**Sooo much to all of you who commented! I love you guys. This story was SO much fun to write. I'm going to miss writing it, but at the same time I can't wait to start a new one!**_

_**Stay Golden;**_

_** SWAB**_


	33. Epilogue

Elizabeth was more than excepting of Sam and Holly, even going so far as to joke that women were better than men anyway.

.

Kevin and Eddward stayed together through college, not without some rough spots, of course. But they always came out strong in the end.

.

Holly stayed with Flora until she and Sam got a dorm room. She reconnected with her family, but was never truly excepted. Luckily, she had Flora, Burt, Kevin, Edd, and Sam's small family. That was really all she needed.

.

Edd's parents were back home for New Years. Where a small and slightly awkward introduction took place. It had a nice ending. All four had a rare dinner together and Edd's parents did a wonderful job of unveiling the 'bad boys' embarrassing history.

Including, but not limited to; poddy accidents, secret comic book collections, and a journal full of pictures staring a certain ginger.

.

Last, and least: Nazz. She never let go of her jealousy and embarrassment, spreading rumors whenever possible. She lost most of her popularity that way.

Her conspiring against the Hot Couple at Peach Creek High, rubbed many the wrong way. Eddward was popular, he was smart, he was interesting, and he could beat you to a pulp... Nazz was no match to that.

.

And that was the way it continued through college. What happened after that, no one really knows. All that's really certain is this; life with those four, NEVER got boring.


	34. Thanks

Thank you for your comments guys! This story wouldn't have been nearly as long as it is, without:

Wiseyetharmless

Missdellusion

leiliki

carolina98

Kayzies

a fanfictioner

fangirlingchick

ZimVader0017

LadyAnnabethHermioneToriRide

XxSparklePopsxX

Henry Uchiha

Alexandra A

ImaGreekmyth

countrylovinfangirl

TheEvilOtaku

SirenSweetie

HauntingMelodyofaNightmare

Alexysrose


End file.
